


Casus Belli

by Ariabart



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: Жизнь Катце идет по привычной и очень приятной колее. Разумеется, так не может продолжаться.Федерация пытается сделать гадость Амои, Амои делает гадости Федерации, а у Катце, между прочим, страдает бизнес!
Relationships: Raoul Am/Katze
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладывается с разрешения соавтора Дона Роза.

… Посторонний звук, тихий, но от этого не менее мерзкий, неумолимо выдёргивал из сладкого, уютного сна.  
Катце оторвал от подушки тяжёлую голову и огляделся в поисках будильника.  
А-а, это же комм! Оставленный, как назло, в кармане брюк.  
Рыжий осторожно выбрался из-под руки Рауля, уповая на то, что блонди достаточно крепко спит, и прошлёпал к креслу, в которое вчера бросил одежду. Брюки почему-то обнаружились не в самом кресле, а рядом, на полу.  
Катце поднял их и вытащил комм из кармана.  
– Да? – очень тихо произнёс он.  
– Слушайте, – звонивший явно пытался говорить ещё тише. – У нас проблемы.  
– Какие?  
Рыжий мысленно перебрал все текущие дела. Ничего особо проблемного на ум не пришло.  
– Помните тот последний заказ? Ну, контейнер с ДНК. С Боргеса.  
А, образцы для Рауля…  
– Так вот, ваш «транспортник» прибыл благополучно. Но у нас уже несколько часов адская буча в космопорте. Куча федералов и «шишек» из таможни. Шмонают все корабли, прилетевшие за последние два дня. Ониксы, естественно, тут. И куратор.  
– Как – и Вер тоже?  
– Я же говорю – творится что-то очень серьёзное.  
Катце мысленно чертыхнулся. С обычными таможенниками – не-элитой – проблем, как правило, не возникало. Просто надо было вовремя заботиться, чтобы нужные корабли попадали на досмотр к правильным людям.  
С ониксами такой вариант не прокатит. А тут ещё и федералы…  
Кстати, его же должны были предупредить – проблемы на Чёрном рынке не нужны никому! В чём дело?  
– К вашему кораблю не подобраться. Капитан сказал, что вроде бы успел переключить криокамеру на автономный режим и включил глушилку массы, но я точно не уверен.  
– Так успел или нет? – холодный ком крайне неприятного предчувствия опустился куда-то в желудок.  
– Я не знаю! – совсем уж шёпотом вскричал собеседник. – Нас сорвали с мест и отправили обеспечивать охрану по периметру. Это не считая обычных охранников и андроидов.  
– Я поговорю с капитаном.  
– Не получится – федералы с начальством опломбировали пять «транспортников». Капитанов сейчас допрашивают в диспетчерской.  
– Сейчас буду.  
– Поторопитесь!  
И Дик, один из скромных средних чинов Таможенного департамента, оборвал разговор.

Брюки, как оказалось, рыжий всё ещё держал в свободной руке. Он швырнул их на спинку кресла, в компанию к свитеру, и повернулся к двери, намереваясь пойти в ванную.  
– Неприятности?  
Голос Рауля был негромким и спокойным, но Катце всё равно чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
– Да нет, обычная рутина. Я скоро вернусь.  
Рауль сел в кровати, немного взлохмаченный, но, как всегда, великолепный. И явно недовольный. Называется, у обоих наконец-то совпали выходные.  
Катце вздохнул и отправился умываться.

Приведя себя в порядок и одевшись, он подошёл к кровати и уселся рядом с блонди.  
– Понимаешь, там возникла некоторая неразбериха. Надо всё уладить.  
– Я полагал, у тебя есть подчинённые, способные решать текущие проблемы.  
– Есть, – согласился Катце, – но эту проблему им не решить.  
Он с трудом удержался от желания обнять своего (своего?) блонди.  
– Я быстро – пообещал рыжий. – Туда и обратно. Утром уже буду здесь.

***

Руби Лайс Вер стремительно шёл по взлётно-посадочной полосе. Инспекторы Федеральной службы по борьбе с контрабандой еле поспевали за ним. Вер знал, насколько их раздражает такая манера представителей амойской элиты высказывать недовольство, но ему было всё равно. Какая жалость, что сегодня кораблям запрещены взлёты! Этих самоуверенных людишек стоило бы подпалить огнём из дюз.  
Он не любил федералов. Тем более сейчас, когда оказались поставлены на уши весь Департамент торговли, Таможенный департамент и несколько служб Департамента внешних сношений.  
Вер вспомнил вчерашний звонок Юу То, своего непосредственного начальства, вспомнил последовавшую за этим тихую суматоху, зависшие на орбите «челноки» и «транспортники», мечущихся между ангарами таможенников среднего и низшего звена.  
Кто бы объяснил, почему всемогущий начальник Седьмого отдела Департамента внешних сношений Юу То прошляпил готовящийся визит представителей ФСБК? Учитывая некоторые, мягко говоря, неудачи последнего времени, имеет смысл говорить о служебном несоответствии…  
Ситуация, однако, складывалась всё более и более серьёзная. Разумеется, и раньше случались громкие, на всю Федерацию, скандалы, связанные с кражей интеллектуальной собственности. Что-то расследовалось, что-то спускалось на тормозах. Но за этот год скандалов и скандальчиков накопилось столько, что количество перешло в качество. Последней каплей стала кража модифицированной ДНК из лабораторий крупной научно-технической фирмы.  
По утверждению федералов, следы вели на Амои. Правда, оговаривались они, есть ещё подозреваемые, но большинство улик говорит в пользу первого варианта.  
Как они напали на след, оставалось совершенно непонятным.  
Самым неприятным для Лайса Вера было то, что это последний скандал, он же – повод для разбирательств федерального уровня – оказался связан с именем некоего Катце, монгрела без гражданства, волей бывшего Главы Синдиката Ясона Минка ставшего одним из главных маклеров Чёрного рынка. Ситуация с точки зрения представителя элиты совершенно дикая. Потому что все остальные маклеры были гражданами. Их деятельность курировалась тремя ониксами, подотчётными Лайсу Веру, тот же, в свою очередь, выполнял распоряжения силвера Юу То. А уж непосредственным начальником То был нынешний Глава Синдиката.  
Монгрел Катце из этой чёткой иерархической цепочки выпадал.  
Примерно раз в месяц он отправлял Лайсу Веру рабочий отчёт, но вживую они почти не сталкивались. У монгрела была своя «ниша» – поставки эксклюзивных пэтов и продажа генетических разработок, не имевших особой ценности на Амои. Это был вполне успешный бизнес, что неудивительно, если выполняешь заказы господина нейрокорректора, а по совместительству – главного руководителя генетических лабораторий Амои Рауля Эма.  
Руби сильно подозревал, что именно покровительство Эма помогло наглому выскочке из кересских трущоб удержаться на месте после смерти Минка.  
Одного этого хватало, чтобы неприязнь руби к монгрелу становилась всё сильнее. Но существовала ещё одна, куда более субъективная причина.  
Катце был рыжим. Тёмно-рыжим. Почти как руби Лайс Вер. 

***  
По дороге в космопорт Катце несколько раз пытался дозвониться до Дика – безуспешно.  
Мысленно он перебрал все возможные причины переполоха и остановился на одной – кого-то крупно подставили.  
Механизм контрабандной торговли был отработан задолго до того, как рыжий оказался на Чёрном рынке. Проблемы, насколько он знал, возникали либо из-за некомпетентности (и некомпетентных достаточно быстро убирали), либо тогда, когда начальству требовалось осадить зарвавшегося дилера.  
В собственной и своих людей компетенции Катце был уверен полностью. В том, что начальство им довольно, – несколько менее, но особых грехов припомнить не мог.

Дика он обнаружил дежурящим у одного из ангаров. Невысокий парень в таможенной униформе подал знак подойти.  
Наклонившись, чтобы прикурить от его сигареты, Катце тихо поинтересовался:  
– Ну, в чём дело?  
– Творится чёрт те что!  
– Поменьше эмоций. Что ты узнал? Досматривают всё?  
– Я попытался связаться с Рене – безуспешно. Похоже, обрубили связь. А отойти не могу – тут мой пост, чтоб им провалиться!  
Нервничал Дик явно не только из-за груза, предназначавшегося Катце. На Чёрном рынке каждый стремился провернуть бизнес в меру своих возможностей и способностей.  
– Как там капитан, не выяснил?  
– О, с капитаном, кажется, порядок. Допросили и отпустили.  
– А мой товар? Ну?  
– Разговор был коротким. Подтвердил, что автономная система и камуфляж работают.  
– Прекрасно.  
Рыжий кивком головы поблагодарил Дика за сигарету и направился к зданию диспетчерской, освещённому прожекторами. Там как раз собралась небольшая группа таможенников, в числе которых был и искомый Рене.

Тот заметил Катце издали и явно растерялся, не зная, как реагировать. Одно дело – каждый месяц получать на «левый» счёт радующую глаз сумму, время от времени страдая приступами слепоты, и совсем другое – общаться с дилером на виду у коллег.  
Катце, прекрасно понимая страдания таможенника, шёл нарочито медленно. Он с любопытством ожидал, как же тот выкрутится. По мере приближения рыжего лицо Рене вытягивалось всё больше – идей у него, похоже, так и не появилось.  
Сжалившись, Катце кивнул в сторону небольшого здания неподалёку. Если таможенник не сумеет сослаться на неотложные дела – придётся менять его на кого-то более сообразительного.

***  
Едва закрыв за собой дверь, Рене накинулся на поджидавшего его Катце.  
– Почему не предупредили о готовящемся шухере?!  
– Я ничего не знал.  
– Остальных предупредили, – таможенник снял форменный головной убор и вытер пот со лба. – Я даже не успел связаться ни с кем из ваших людей. Уф-ф, только-только отпустили.  
– Надеюсь, вы им ничего не сболтнули.  
– Отмазывался как мог. Если ваш капитан дал другие показания, вы меня здорово подставили.  
– Насколько я знаю, он говорил примерно то же. И успел принять необходимые меры. По идее, сканирование не должно дать никаких результатов.  
– «По идее»! – передразнил его таможенник.  
– Я и в самом деле не знал, что тут, появилась эта инспекция. Разумеется, ваш ущерб… э-э… морального характера будет возмещён.  
Эта фраза понравилась Рене куда больше, судя по выражению его лица.  
– Из-за чего сыр-бор? – спросил Катце. – Кто-то попался на жареном?  
– Официально ничего не объявляли, – таможенник пожал плечами. – Судя по обилию высоких чинов… Не иначе, кто-то попытался откусить слишком большой кусок. Вы не в курсе, что бы это могло быть?  
Катце сделал неопределённый жест и в свою очередь спросил:  
– Вы сказали, остальных предупредили – кто?  
– Предупреждение пришло откуда-то сверху. Срочное. Велели придержать грузы на орбите. Или вообще отложить запланированные рейсы на Амои.  
Катце втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
Никакого сообщения не приходило, в этом он был уверен. И если бы не новейшая система маскировки груза… И не выдержка капитана и таможенника…  
Катце не сомневался, что контрабанду искали конкретно на его «транспортнике». Точно так же он не сомневался, что кто-то очень умело приготовил его на роль козла отпущения, только в последний момент что-то сорвалось. Или сорвалось тогда, когда он на деньги Рауля приобрёл контрабандную же глушилку массы?  
Если за шкирку взяло высокое начальство, дела плохи.  
_Рауль, можно, я спрячусь у тебя под кроватью? _  
Интересно, как блонди Эм отреагирует на такой вопрос.  
– Спасибо, Рене.  
Катце кивком попрощался с таможенником и вышел на улицу.  
У входа в диспетчерскую стоял руби Лайс Вер в окружении федералов.  
Рыжий поморщился, подумав, что разговор с начальством всё равно неизбежен.__

____

____

***

Встреч с куратором Рынка Лайсом Вером Катце по мере возможности старался избегать. Он как-то сразу понял, что очень не полюбился высокомерному элитнику.  
Пока был жив Ясон Минк, общаться с руби практически не приходилось. Случилась только пара совместных дел с «обычными» маклерами, вот тогда пришлось отчитываться конкретно перед Вером.  
После смерти Ясона явно довольный руби вызвал рыжего к себе и сообщил, что теперь тот переходит в подчинение одному из ониксов – как и следовало сделать с самого начала. Вот тогда-то позиции Катце-маклера здорово пошатнулись – наверняка не без помощи того же Вера. Слишком уж часто стали случаться всякие накладки, стоившие монгрелу не одного выгодного клиента. Ощущение было, будто руби только и ждёт возможности выкинуть выскочку обратно в Керес. Что касается неприязни «гражданских» маклеров, то к ней он привык и не обращал особого внимания, стараясь только не переходить дорогу самым влиятельным.  
Пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы восстановить хотя бы некоторые из прежних связей.  
А потом появился заказчик Рауль Эм. И Катце снова практически выпал из цепочки подчинения, у руби же появилась очередная серьёзная причина для негодования.  
Иногда Катце думал: «Если он снова попытается выяснить, что связывает меня с Раулем, к Раулю я его и пошлю». Картина «Вер – Рауль» несказанно поднимала рыжему настроение. Но, полюбовавшись ею некоторое время, он с сожалением отказывался от заманчивой мысли. Не стоило слишком раздражать руби.  
И не стоило без крайней необходимости прибегать к помощи Рауля.  


***

Монгрела Вер увидел почти сразу.  
Тот шёл, заложив руки в карманы куртки, прямой и, как показалось руби, возмутительно спокойный. Подойдя, он поклонился руби и отошёл к двум коллегам маклерам, стоявшим поодаль от основной группы. Таможенников и федералов он словно бы не заметил. Впрочем, неудивительно – они не являлись начальством.  
Острый слух руби уловил произнесённые рыжим вполголоса слова:  
– Кто-нибудь попалился?  
– Нет, – так же тихо ответил другой маклер. – Но копают конкретно. Боргес поднял страшный шум по поводу кражи интеллектуальной собственности.  
Вер кивком головы подозвал к себе одного из ониксов.  
– Монгрела – на допрос к инспектору.  
– К главному инспектору? – уточнил оникс.  
– Да. Но сначала пусть подойдёт сюда.  
Оникс не обратился напрямую к Катце, а, в свою очередь, дал знак второму маклеру. Тот что-то шепнул рыжему.  
Субординация была соблюдена.  
Катце приблизился.  
– Вон тот «транспортник» был отправлен на Боргес по твоему распоряжению?  
– Да, господин Вер.  
– С какой целью?  
Катце остался невозмутим.  
– Господину Эму для проведения серии экспериментов потребовалась боргесская амфибия.  
– И где она? Ни аквариума, ни клетки на корабле не обнаружено.  
– Я не смог выполнить этот заказ. Как раз неделю назад вышел закон об охране редких и вымирающих видов. Амфибия оказалась в их списке.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что гонял пустой «транспортник» туда и обратно?  
– По не зависящим от меня обстоятельствам. Все расходы оплатил господин Эм.  
Вер поймал себя на желании скрипнуть зубами. Опять этот «господин Эм»!  
– Тебя проводят в диспетчерскую. Там расскажешь федералам, что у тебя в этом «транспортнике». Потом я с тобой поговорю.  
Он проводил глазами удаляющуюся тёмно-рыжую, почти красную шевелюру. По какому праву у этого наглеца цвет волос как у руби?  
– Так вы говорите, ничего не найдено? – обратился он к федеральному инспектору. – По правде говоря, я не сомневался.  
– Ну, это было быстрое сканирование, – протянул тот, беззастенчиво рассматривая красивое лицо амойца. – Полагаю, тщательная проверка принесёт результаты. Ну, а пока можно сказать, что сканеры не показали действующих источников питания, значит, криокамеры не работают. Но ведь помимо криокамер и есть и другие способы сохранить украденные образцы.  
Вер высокомерно приподнял брови.  


***

Главный инспектор Федеральной Службы по борьбе с контрабандой нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
Ему не нравилось открытое с трёх сторон помещение диспетчерской, не нравились панорамные окна. Он вообще не привык работать на виду. А сейчас чувствовал себя, словно амёба под микроскопом.  
Этот космопорт ничем не отличался от остальных – то же жаропрочное покрытие, те же служащие в униформе, те же силуэты кораблей. Исключение составляли элитники, выглядевшие в своих нефункциональных, хоть и красивых, сьютах живыми воплощениями архаичности. Сволочи. Нечеловечески красивые, высокомерные и при этом безупречно учтивые сволочи. И планета мерзкая.  
И ни хрена не нашли.  
– Босс, тут, похоже, появился главный подозреваемый. Вер направил его к вам, – доложил по комму помощник.  
– Прекрасно.

В сопровождении андроида-охранника и одного из ониксов (Катце почти не сталкивался с ним и потому постоянно забывал его имя) рыжий прошёл в диспетчерскую.  
Упитанный мужичок – видимо, главный инспектор – уныло глядел в окно, выстукивая пальцами на столе какой-то ритм.  
Катце слегка наклонил голову.  
– Господин инспектор, вы, кажется, хотели видеть дилера, который отправлял «транспортник» на Боргес, – оникс едва заметным кивком указал на Катце и с равнодушным видом устроился на одном из стульев, стоявших у стены.  
Монгрел усмехнулся про себя – ему тут вряд ли предложат стул. Однако, как ни странно, инспектор жестом пригласил его сесть. Выражение лица у него, правда, при этом было далеко от гостеприимного.  
Катце уселся, сцепив пальцы рук на колене, и стал ждать.  
Инспектор сверился с информацией на экране своего лэптопа.  
– Дилер Катце… э-э-э… Просто Катце? Без фамилии?  
– Я монгрел.  
Если инспектор и был не слишком осведомлён о сословных тонкостях Амои, он ничем этого не показал.  
– Итак, «транспортник», – начал он. – Он пуст. То есть сканирование показало, что все приборы отключены. Масса корабля не превышает заявленную ни на килограмм. Объясните мне, ради всего святого, зачем же вы его гоняли?  
Катце слово в слово повторил ту же версию, которую озвучил Веру.  
Выражение лица инспектора стало вовсе кислым.  
– Не сомневаюсь, алиби вами проработано от и до. Но объясните мне странное совпадение – маленький «транспортник» с Амои прибывает на Боргес, сутки торчит в космопорте, хотя упомянутый вами закон уже действует, затем улетает пустым, и буквально пару часов спустя обнаруживается, что скопирована ценная документация и исчезли образцы ДНК. Именно то, чем не раз интересовались генетики Амои.  
Рыжий пожал плечами.  
– Ничем не могу помочь. Я знаю только, что мой заказчик проводит генетические опыты, и ему периодически бывает нужен новый генный материал. Но законов мы не нарушаем.  
Инспектор вдруг поднялся из своего кресла и навис над Катце, опершись о стол кулаками.  
– Я ведь разберу твою консервную банку. Распилю вдоль и поперёк. На молекулы распылю. Ты у меня ещё попрыгаешь! Я вас прижму к ногтю!  
– Не так быстро, господин инспектор – вмешался оникс, до этого равнодушно смотревший в окно. – Вы применили все разрешённые федеральными законами методы обыска и сканирования. Более того, мы пошли вам навстречу и разрешили обыскать и опломбировать четыре других корабля, прилетевших на Амои в тот день. Вы нигде ничего не обнаружили. Может быть, вам стоит заняться «запасным вариантом»?  
Катце мысленно поаплодировал неожиданному союзнику. Впрочем, тут у них с элитой интересы совпадают.

***

Сигнал комма главный инспектор воспринял как дар свыше – можно было отвлечься на важную беседу и не смотреть на двух амойских ублюдков, которые явно потешаются над ним.  
– Да! – рявкнул он.  
– Босс, – произнёс несколько опешивший помощник, – там их шишка, ну, тот, который с красными волосами, интересуется, закончен ли допрос.  
Инспектор скрипнул зубами.  
Он снова пробежал глазами досье рыжего парня, сидящего напротив. Бред какой-то. Судя по представленным документам, этот Катце просто не существует как физическое лицо… то есть в физическом теле он очень даже существует. Но правомочного субъекта по имени Катце просто нет. Зато есть масса завизированных им расписок, накладных, платёжных ведомостей. Выходит, что Веру он официально не подчиняется, а вот неофициально…  
Монгрел. Не-гражданин.  
– Послушайте, Катце – осторожно начал инспектор, от всей души желая, чтобы оникс провалился в тартарары. – Мы можем договориться. Ваш статус…  
– О-о, – глаза Катце сузились. – А при чём тут мой статус?  
Краем глаза инспектор увидел, что клятый оникс поправляет комм. Не иначе – успел послать какое-то сообщение.  
И точно – буквально минуту спустя в дверь постучали. На пороге появился Лайс Вер.  
С его появлением просторная диспетчерская словно бы уменьшилась в размерах. Инспектор в который раз позавидовал росту и телосложению амойской элиты. Пусть все они казались ему на одно лицо – но зато какое!  
– Прошу прощения, господин инспектор. Допрос закончен?  
– Да, – без энтузиазма ответил федерал и тут же уточнил. – Но мне нужна подписка о невыезде.  
– Вы хотите взять подписку о невыезде – с монгрела? – Вер произнёс это так, словно инспектор заговорил о наличии разумной жизни в микромире. – Разумеется, Катце не покинет Амои, не покинет Танагуру и не покинет Керес.  
Руби чуть повернул голову в сторону Катце. Тот кивнул куда-то в пространство.  


***

Коротким жестом Вер приказал монгрелу следовать за ним и покинул диспетчерскую, очень холодно попрощавшись с господином главным инспектором. Рыжий понял, что... э-э-э... некорректное предложение федерала не осталось незамеченным.  
Идя следом за руби, Катце раздумывал, что ему сейчас делать. Раз уж инспектор заговорил о статусе – федералы явно решили применить пряник, поскольку с кнутом ничего не вышло. А вот знает ли куратор о небольшом, но увесистом контейнере в небольшом тайничке в одной из переборок небольшого «транспортника»?  
Катце никогда не сомневался, что на него «стучат». Впрочем, этой участи наверняка не избежал ни одни из «гражданских» маклеров, равно как и любой более-менее приличный таможенник среднего звена.  
Словом, очень велика вероятность, что Вер о грузе уже знает. А нет – так узнает в ближайшее время.  
Интересно, он в курсе, что Катце единственный, кто не получил предупреждение? Или… сам его не отправил? Да нет, это уже паранойя. А вот разговор наверняка предстоит содержательный.  
Катце огляделся – похоже, их путь пролегал к одному из складов, служившему деятелям Чёрного рынка чем-то вроде неофициальной конторы. Хорошо, по крайней мере, уже то, что не будет выволочки при всех.  
Вер дождался, пока монгрел откроет дверь своей картой и распахнёт её перед начальством. Прошёл вперёд, оглядел просторное помещение и уселся в кресло перед терминалом. Катце остался стоять.  
– Что у тебя на «транспортнике»? – резко спросил руби.  
– Контейнер с образцами ДНК и документацией…  
– ... с Боргеса.  
– Да. Для господина Эма. Капитан перевёл криокамеру на автономное питание и поместил в тайник.  
– Прелестно, – процедил руби.  
Он помолчал.  
– Я полагал, мои распоряжения выполняются беспрекословно. А распоряжения были таковы, – ровный голос элитника налился угрожающей силой. – Вы, маклеры, должны были дать указания своим подчинённым, а те – уничтожить контрабандные товары либо зависнуть с ними на орбите. Но монгрелу Катце закон не писан. Монгрел Катце полагает, что нейрокорректор Эм всесилен, и плюёт на приказы вышестоящих и на субординацию вообще.  
– Я не получал никаких распоряжений, – ответил рыжий, стараясь сохранять спокойствие.– И узнал обо всём только сегодня.  
– А вот в это я верю сразу. Но встаёт вопрос – чем же таким интересным занимался монгрел Катце, если пропустил продублированную информацию, касающуюся его работы?  
В самом деле, где был Катце?  
Катце сомневался, что Вера устроит ответ вроде "Ну, сначала я разгрёб все дела, потом поехал к Раулю… о, прошу прощения, к господину Эму. А потом... как обычно – ужин, разговор, постель. Или вы хотите в подробностях?"  
– Я обсуждал с господином Эмом новый заказ. Почту я проверил не менее пяти раз.  
Серые глаза Вера потемнели.  
– Надеюсь, ты не попытаешься меня убедить, что кто-то нарочно задержал предназначенную тебе информацию?  
– Нет, господин Вер. Но могла случиться ошибка.  
– Разумеется – очень мягко произнёс руби. – Компьютерный вирус, жертвой которого стал исключительно монгрел Катце. Очень печально.  
Внезапно тон руби резко поменялся, хотя выражение лица и поза остались прежними.  
– А между тем, Катце, я знаю прекрасную антивирусную систему. Она называется «ротация кадров». Меня давно не устраивает твоя полная автономность и не менее полная безответственность. Разумеется, ты скажешь, что на своём месте приносишь пользу Амои. А я отвечу, что ты приносишь пользу только Раулю Эму. Что до Амои, то сегодняшние события наглядно показали, насколько ты полезен.  
– Господин Вер…  
– Не перебивай меня, монгрел. Я сегодня же поставлю в известность Синдикат. Разумеется, до полукровки им нет дела, а вот до скандала с контрабандой – есть. И, полагаю, полукровку вышвырнут в Керес, где ему самое место. Но, скорее всего, утилизируют. Вот это действительно будет польза. А теперь убирайся.  
Когда Катце, вызывающе прямой и спокойный, выходил в дверь, у Лайса Вера появилось непреодолимое желание запустить чем-нибудь ему вслед.  
Но он ограничился тем, что активировал терминал, на котором набрал и с которого отправил два письма – точнее, доклад силверу Юу То и краткое сообщение Раулю Эму. В докладе излагались события прошедшей ночи и утра, а также предлагалось отправить виновника скандала на утилизацию. А суть краткого сообщения сводилась к следующему: «Господин Эм, вам имеет смысл найти себе другого поставщика, поскольку монгрел Катце потерял доверие куратора и на Чёрном рынке больше работать не будет».

Однако за время, которое понадобилось Лайсу Веру, чтобы дойти от склада до диспетчерской, что-то очень сильно переменилось.  
Первым пришёл издевательски-вежливый ответ от господина нейрокорректора, в котором сообщалось, что оный нейрокорректор признателен куратору Рынка за беспокойство, но его, нейрокорректора, совершенно не устраивает замена проверенного и надёжного поставщика, как и возможная задержка очень важного груза.  
Потом, как будто этого было мало, последовало распоряжение То со ссылкой на Главу Синдиката – монгрел Катце остаётся на Чёрном рынке с временным(!) переподчинением куратору.  
Прочитав всё это, руби позволил себе чисто человеческий жест – потёр лицо ладонями.  
Ладно, Катце останется. Но ведь То не уточнил, в каком качестве.  
Вер замысловато выругался про себя, припомнив самые сочные обороты из кересского жаргона.  


***

По дороге к своей машине Катце изо всех сил сохранял спокойное выражение лица. Начинался рабочий день, кораблям наконец-то разрешили взлёт, сотрудники космопорта и обслуживающий персонал носились с удвоенной энергией, так что внимание на проштрафившегося дилера обращали немногие.  
Очень кстати на глаза попался Дик. Катце жестом подозвал его к себе.  
– Приведи в порядок всю документацию. Остальным передай, чтобы тоже подсуетились.  
Резким движением руки оборвав начавшиеся расспросы, рыжий пошагал дальше.  
Он сел в машину, задал автопилоту маршрут – сам вести не мог, руки дрожали.  
И обмяк на сиденье.  
В голове вертелась мешанина из десятков вариантов возможного развития событий. Улететь с Амои не дадут – на него же наложено что-то типа обязательства о невыезде. Переждать в Кересе… Катце припомнил родные трущобы и решил оставить визит на историческую родину как запасной выход. Попроситься в Эос, под крылышко к Раулю? Нет, в самом деле, кто додумается искать монгрела в спальне блонди? Катце едва не захохотал в голос.  
Всё зависело от того, как поступит Вер. С руби сталось бы отправить группу «падальщиков» прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь разрешения начальства.  
Катце снова задумался – ну почему чёртов элитник так его ненавидит? Может, это отличительная черта руби? С ониксами получалось контактировать нормально, с блонди (рыжий фыркнул) более чем нормально. Правда, на джейдах и сапфирах он свою монгрельскую харизму ещё не пробовал.  
Однако, припомнив маниакальное пристрастие Вера к соблюдению субординации, Катце подумал, что на самодеятельность тот вряд ли решится. А, стало быть, пятьдесят пять процентов из ста, что на пороге дома не будет ждать расстрельная команда…  
Рыжий дал команду автопилоту, и машина отправилась в окраинный район Мидаса, где преуспевающий дилер Чёрного рынка снимал теперь квартиру.

Он оказался прав – никто не караулил у двери.  
А раз так, следовало принять некоторые меры – например, перевести деньги с одного счёта на другой.  
Вдохновлённый это мыслью, рыжий уселся за терминал – и обнаружил, что пришло одно-единственное письмо.  
Рауль?!  
Читая сообщение, Катце продолжал недоумевать – он ведь не просил у Рауля помощи. Вообще не мог припомнить, когда чего-то у него просил… ну, за исключением некоторых моментов в постели. Он слишком боялся, что правда об их отношениях выплывет наружу. Боялся просто панически…  
В письме было всего несколько строк – просьба не наделать глупостей и «… я разберусь с этим».  
Минут через пятнадцать пришло ещё одно сообщение – от руби. Вер извещал Катце, что с сегодняшнего дня тот переходит под его непосредственное начало.  
Не подозревая, что повторяет жест красноволосого элитника, рыжий потёр лицо ладонями.  
Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось поговорить с Раулем и выяснить, как ему ЭТО удалось. Надо полагать, господин Эм обратился к господину То, а то и напрямую к Главе Синдиката. Возможные последствия рисовались такие, что Катце тихо запаниковал…  
Замигал значок – очередное сообщение. Рауль просил явиться сегодня в Эос не позднее 21.00.  
Катце посмотрел за окно, где занимался неплохой ясный день, подумал, что при необходимости его вызвонят, притащил из спальни подушку с пледом и завалился спать на диванчике.  



	2. Chapter 2

В просторном, размером, наверное, со всю Катцеву квартиру, холле рыжего встретил Эдди, старший фурнитур.  
– Добрый вечер, господин Катце.  
– Привет. А где господин Рауль?  
– На пэт-шоу у господина Аями.  
Ясно. Вернётся нескоро.  
– Господин Рауль приказал подать вам ужин.  
Судя по интонации, в случае отказа его намеревались накормить насильно. А вот это зря – такого повара, как у Рауля, не найдёшь ни в одном ресторане.  
Катце улыбнулся.  
– Ну что ж, послушаемся господина Эма.

После ужина Катце проверил почту и отправился в душ. Как ни странно, снова накатила сонливость.  
Устроившись на широкой кровати Рауля, рыжий стянул на себя все покрывала, замотался, как в кокон, и задремал.  
Разбудил его негромкий звук шагов. Потом прогнулся матрас рядом.  
– Как шоу? – вполне бодро поинтересовался Катце, поворачиваясь к Раулю.  
Тот наклонился над ним, упершись ладонями в подушку по обе стороны Катцевой головы.  
– Несколько затянуто.  
Несколько мгновений рыжий смотрел прямо в ясные зелёные глаза.  
– Спасибо.  
Он и сам толком не понял, за что благодарил. Спасибо за то, что я тебе нужен?  
Глаза Рауля были… ну да, тёплыми. Другого слова не подобрать.  
– Я не знал, что неприязнь Вера зашла так далеко.  
– Я и сам не знал, – Катце умудрился пожать плечами через все покрывала. – Придётся снова доказывать свою полезность. Ну да не впервой. Но ты-то – как тебе удалось?..  
Рауль улыбнулся совершенно не по-блондиевски, приведя Катце в состояние восторга.  
– Даже Глава Синдиката не рискует ссориться с начальником отдела нейрокоррекции… без крайней необходимости.  
– Хороший нейрокорректор – довольный нейрокорректор, так?  
Блонди рассмеялся.  
– Примерно так, – он поднялся, скользнув губами по щеке Катце. – Эдди я отпустил. Поможешь мне?  
И глазами указал на парадный сьют.  
Катце был совершенно не против. Раздевая Рауля, он лишь позволил себе хмыкнуть:  
– Сейчас я понял, почему ты взял в любовники бывшего фурнитура. Никто другой не разобрался бы с этими застёжками.  
Уже когда Рауль лёг рядом, Катце вновь охватил панический страх.  
– Нет, ты всё-таки скажи – как ты его убедил? Неужели сознался, что мы… что ты…  
– Когда ты заводишь разговор об этом, у меня такое чувство, будто наша связь – какая-то твоя постыдная тайна.  
Катце ошеломлённо заморгал в полумраке.  
– Ты думай, что говоришь, блонди! Нашёл же слово…  
Рауль притянул его к себе, принялся ласкать.  
– Чтобы ты успокоился – я сегодня связался с Главой Синдиката, настоял на приёме, сообщил о письме куратора Рынка и о том, что ты лучший, надёжнейший мой поставщик. Упомянул, что на это место тебя поставил Ясон Минк – а уж его-то нынешний Глава помнит хорошо… Вот, собственно, и всё. Тебе незачем так нервничать.  
А чтобы Катце окончательно перестал нервничать, Рауль перешёл к поцелуям. Судя по всему, он решил возместить рыжему стрессы минувшего дня. Тот не имел ничего против – нежные, почти трепетные прикосновения любовника заставляли забыть о мире за пределами спальни.  
Впрочем, нежности блонди имели вполне конкретную цель. За время их романа он хорошо изучил все «слабые места» рыжего и теперь без зазрения совести пользовался этим. Поцелуи, лёгкие укусы, пощипывания в нужных точках… Катце только что не скулил. Он попытался взять – в прямом смысле – инициативу в свои руки, но Рауль перехватил его за запястья, оторвался от зацелованной шеи и начал планомерно съезжать вниз по прохладной и скользкой шёлковой простыне, попутно чмокнув Катце куда-то в область пупка.  
Сообразив, что сейчас будет, рыжий сделал попытку его удержать – он терпеть не мог терять контроль над собственным телом, а к этому всё и шло. Но Рауль ещё раз доказал, что он бесчувственный ублюдок, потому что развёл почти не сопротивляющиеся худые ноги, обхватил узкие бёдра, подтянув Катце так, чтобы было удобнее, и забрал в рот одно яичко...  
Рыжий издал какой-то сдавленный звук, выгнувшись всем телом. Казалось, его руки не знают, что делать – то ли оттолкнуть светловолосую голову, то ли притянуть её как можно ближе к раскрытому паху. А Рауль хозяйничал там, прекрасно зная, какие именно прикосновения заставят Катце зашипеть или захлебнуться воздухом.  
– Рауль, сволочь, сколько можно! – рыжий вцепился в шевелюру любовника. – Трахни меня, наконец! А-ах-х…  
Катце дёрнулся и рывком свёл бёдра, словно хотел задушить блонди. Рауль снова нарушил негласное табу – попытался языком приласкать его анус.  
Есть вещи, которые никогда не позволишь ни себе, ни другому.  
– Проклятье, Катце, тебе ведь нравится!  
– Нравится, но не так! Слушай, блонди, у тебя что, не стоит сегодня? Сколько можно меня облизывать!  
Такого обвинения Рауль снести не мог.  
– Ну, я тебе сейчас покажу, как у меня не стоит,– очень ласково произнёс он, нависая над Катце. – Сам напросился.  
Но рыжий почему-то не испугался. Наоборот, дёрнул блонди, опрокидывая его на себя, и впился ему в губы жарким азартным поцелуем.  
Потом было много чего. Катце на спине, с подтянутыми к груди ногами, и Рауль на коленях. Катце, вцепившийся руками в спинку кровати, и Рауль сзади. Рауль лежащий и Катце сверху. Рауль, сидящий на краю постели, и Катце на его коленях, лицом к нему…  
В такие моменты рыжий забывал о своей неполноценности и действительно верил, что для Рауля в мире не существует никого, кроме него. И старался платить той же монетой – искренней, страстной самоотдачей…

***

– Ты зря молчал насчёт сегодняшнего, – негромко проговорил блонди, когда они уже просто лежали рядом. – Ты всё ещё мне не доверяешь.  
Последние слова были не упрёком – констатацией факта.  
– Я… – Катце запнулся.  
Что «я»? Как объяснить, что перед глазами до сих пор стоит зарево пожара, унёсшего две жизни? Как объяснить леденящий страх при мысли, что узнают о твоей собственной тайне, и всё закончится так же кошмарно? Ясон был Главой Синдиката, но это его не спасло. А что Рауль – просто главный нейрокорректор!  
Катце фыркнул. Да, друг, подумал он, близкое общение с элитой не доводит до добра. Уже и второй по значимости блонди Танагуры кажется тебе беспомощным щенком в мире, где правят традиции, установленные Юпитер.  
– Так что – ты? – поинтересовался Рауль, шаря по тумбочке в поисках стакана с водой.  
– Я знаю, что есть ты…  
– Вот спасибо, – хмыкнул блонди и одним глотком осушил стакан.  
– А есть этот андроид Вер. Ониксы, с которыми сталкиваюсь я, и блонди, с которыми имеешь дело ты.  
Катце помолчал и закончил, как отрезал:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы про нас узнали.  
– Действительно? – в глазах Рауля было какое-то непонятное выражение. – Почему?  
– Потому что кроме тебя в этом проклятом мире у меня никого нет, – просто ответил Катце.  
Рауль какое-то время сидел в постели неподвижно, потом лёг. Подтянул свою подушку поближе к подушке рыжего.  
– Спасибо, – проговорил он. – Для меня это было важно.  


***

– Что ты собираешься делать теперь? – поинтересовался Рауль за завтраком.  
Сонный Катце грел ладони о толстостенную синюю кружку с чаем.  
– С чем?  
– Разве ты не говорил вчера, что собираешься выяснить, почему не получил предупреждение?  
– А-а, – рыжий с наслаждением сделал глоток. – Да, правда. Вчера я велел своим людям привести документацию в порядок… да и сам просидел всю вторую половину дня… Попробую выяснить, кому из коллег я перешёл дорогу.  
– Значит, ты не думаешь, что это Вер, – Рауль кивнул, как бы подтверждая собственные мысли.  
– Он, конечно, спит и видит, как бы избавиться от меня наиболее болезненным для меня способом… особенно теперь. Но не думаю, что он пошёл бы на риск такого скандала.  
Рауль снова кивнул – мысль о представителе элиты, действующем во вред планете, была для него дикой.  
– Так что девяносто девять из ста – это кто-то из маклеров. Личные мотивы не в счёт, я ничьих парней не уводил.  
– Надеюсь, – подчёркнуто серьёзно проговорил блонди.  
– Связываться с Боргесом больше нет никакого резона. Раз начался такой вселенский шухер… Думаю, все контакты там... э-э... накрылись.  
– Кстати, когда я теперь получу образцы? Растворы с ДНК нельзя размораживать.  
– Автономных батарей хватит ещё на… – Катце что-то прикинул в уме, – короче, в запасе около трёх суток.  
Он сделал ещё глоток и откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Если федералы тут застрянут… боюсь даже думать, какую неустойку мне придётся платить паре клиентов. У них были очень серьёзные планы.  
"Интересно, почему же Федерация сразу стала копать у нас?" - подумал рыжий, а вслух философски добавил:  
– Вот когда пожалеешь, что в этой части Вселенной именно нас назначили на роль плохих парней. Хотя... что нам с нашей репутацией ещё один скандал!  
– Знаток, – усмехнулся Рауль.  
– Мы хоть и неучёные монгрелы, а программы по федеральным каналам смотрим иногда. Да и Сеть тоже… интересное место.  
– Тебе не пора? – спросил блонди, бросив взгляд на часы.  
– Пожалуй, да. Если я ещё и опоздаю после вчерашнего, Вер меня прикончит на месте.  
Вчера вечером куратор прислал краткое, вполне корректное распоряжение прибыть к нему утром ровно в 8.00. Катце не хотелось думать, в каком состоянии руби это писал. Оставалось только надеяться, что за ночь он немного остыл, и рыжему не угрожает опасность случайно попасть под колёса потерявшего управление погрузчика.  
– Ну, я пошёл, – сказал Катце, поднимаясь.  
– Увидимся, – ответил Рауль.  


***

Лайс Вер посмотрел на часы.  
До восьми оставалась ровно минута. Пусть монгрел опоздает…  
Монгрел появился вовремя, и даже с запасом в пару секунд.  
Мгновенный взгляд глаза в глаза. Вежливый поклон подчинённого. Чуть заметное движение начальственного подбородка, долженствующее символизировать кивок и – хочешь не хочешь – разрешение садиться.  
– Подумать только, – без всяких прелиминаций заговорил руби, – Глава Синдиката озаботился проблемами бывшего фурнитура. Я тронут до слёз. Осталось только вручить всем представителям кересского сброда по букету цветов, раз уж у нас началась кампания психологической реабилитации монгрелов.  
Какое-то время его глаза изучали сидящего напротив человека.  
Кабинет руби, помещавшийся на верхнем этаже диспетчерской, был просторен и обставлен эргономичной мебелью. Сам хозяин занимал удобное кресло с подлокотниками, а гостям доставались стулья с гладкими, скользкими, чуть скошенными вперёд сиденьями. Неудобная, напряжённая поза сама по себе отвлекала внимание посетителя, торопила как можно скорее закончить дела и уйти. Что, собственно говоря, и происходило, когда посетитель подписывал контракт – как правило, не слишком выгодный для себя.  
Но Катце был стреляным воробьём, и неудобное положение не мешало ему сохранять спокойствие.  
«Вот мерзавец – хоть бы мигал чаще или искал сигареты по карманам! Но ничего – Диамант тебе понравится».  
Монгрел смотрел на него своими узкими глазами. Вер в который раз подивился своеобразной и – надо признать – гармоничной красоте его черт. Катце немного не дотягивал ростом до представителя элиты, но был очень хорошо сложён, хоть и худ. При утреннем освещении разница в цвете волос у элитника и монгрела совершенно не бросалась в глаза.  
Именно то, что жалкий уроженец жалкого Кереса имел наглость быть похожим на руби, больше всего выводило Вера из себя. Больше даже, чем нарушение субординации.  
Разумеется, Вер ничем не выдал своих чувств.  
– Нет худа без добра. Ты остался, но теперь будешь подчиняться непосредственно мне. Можешь гордиться – тебя, кастрата-полукровку, поставили на один уровень с ониксами.  
Выражение глаз Катце на мгновение изменилось, и Вер с удовлетворением подумал, что его догадки об уязвимом месте монгрела оправдались.  
– Ты имеешь некоторые полезные навыки, но я с трудом представляю себе, чем же ты купил такое благорасположение господина нейрокорректора. Рауль Эм – знаток и ценитель гармонии. Ты со своим увечьем никак не вписываешься в круг его интересов.  
Бледные щёки Катце слегка порозовели, он опустил глаза.  
– Впрочем, полагаю, деловым партнёрам наплевать, всё ли на месте у наших маклеров. Хотя... кое-какие свои операции ты провернул с таким фантастическим везением, что я склонен усматривать в этом личную заинтересованность отдельных федералов. Есть, наверное, извращенцы, способные клюнуть и на кастрата.  
Вер говорил, а сам с удовольствием отмечал, как подрагивают пальцы монгрела.  
– Однако к делу. На сколько часов работы рассчитана автономная криокамера?  
– Время ещё есть.  
– Но лучше раньше, чем позже, так? Раз Эм сделал заказ, он его получит, и никакие инспектора об этом не узнают. А вот ты, умник, отправишься на Даарс, оттуда – на Диамант. Будешь сопровождать груз.  
Руби знал – Катце мог бы возразить, что сопровождать груз не входит в обязанности маклера. Но монгрел промолчал.  
Даже странно. Он ни разу не сослался на Рауля Эма и вообще редко упоминал его имя, да и то в связи с работой. Что связывает этих двоих?  
– Можешь идти. Дальнейшие инструкции получишь по почте.  
– Но формально с меня взята подписка о невыезде.  
– Инспекция послезавтра заканчивает свою работу.  
Катце кивнул и поднялся.  
– Семьдесят два часа.  
– Что? А, ты имеешь в виду срок работы криокамеры? Не волнуйся, господин Эм получит свой заказ...  


***

Сидя у себя в офисе перед терминалом, Катце вдруг обнаружил, что поддался старой привычке – замаскировал шрам волосами.  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла и принялся разминать руки.  
Чёртова элита…  
«Ты со своим увечьем никак не вписываешься в круг его интересов…»  
Ну да, невесело подумал он, не вписываюсь. И могу только надеяться, что Рауль придёт к этой мысли не так скоро.  
Катце уже отправил ему короткое сообщение о своём скором отлёте, просмотрел расписание – «челнок» на Даарс уходил завтра в 7.10.  
Так, теперь посмотрим, что у нас за груз.  
Рыжий пролистал документы и нахмурился. Вроде бы всё в порядке… однако его не покидало ощущение какого-то вселенского подвоха. Неужели Вер не сумел найти никого… Да он и не искал. Что бы это значило?  
Катце снова и снова просматривал накладные. Груз – пэты. Пункт доставки – планета Диамант. И?  
Углубившись в изучение документации, он не сразу услышал сигнал комма. Повернулся, нажал на кнопку связи – и подавился воздухом.  
Непосредственно общаться с силвером Юу То ещё не доводилось.  
Взгляд голубых глаз замораживал. Катце подумал, что чувствует себя, наверное, как бактерия под микроскопом Рауля.  
– Катце…  
… ассистент, подайте мне раствор номер пять…  
– Господин То, – монгрел попытался поклониться из положения сидя.  
Вышло не очень.  
– У тебя есть пропуск в Эос. В 18.00 я жду тебя в своём офисе. Тебе укажут, куда идти.  
И высокопоставленный собеседник отключился.  
– В последнее время я пользуюсь повышенной популярностью у элиты, – сообщил Катце своему терминалу. – Руби, силверы, блонди – я нужен всем. А когда собираться в дорогу, простите?  
Он погрузился в размышления.  
Репутация То… Какая репутация может быть у силвера, руководящего всем контрабандным промыслом планеты? Юу То правил железной рукой, обращаясь к Главе Синдиката только в экстраординарных случаях. Такой случай, со слов покойного Ясона Минка, был всего один. На памяти Катце ничего подобного не происходило.  
Что ему может быть нужно от маклера-негражданина?  
Направляясь в Эос, Катце приказал себе не дёргаться. Маловероятно, что его вызвали только затем, чтобы отправить в расход.  
«Мне, в конце концов, ещё груз сопровождать, я вам нужен хотя бы в этом качестве».

***

Силвер ждал его в своём офисе.  
Живьём Катце видел его всего дважды, причём второй раз – со спины, но выразительная внешность Юу То запоминалась сразу.  
Рослый, повыше некоторых блонди и пошире их в плечах, он не сражал наповал классической красотой – его лицо с высокими скулами, чуть более коротким, чем у большинства элитников, носом и постоянно выпяченной, словно в раздумье, нижней губой было характерным и выразительным.  
– Проходи и садись, – скомандовал силвер, убирая за ухо прядь металлического оттенка волос.  
«И вам добрый вечер».  
Катце поклонился и сел в одно из двух кресел, стоявших напротив подковообразного стола.  
– Федералам удалось что-нибудь раскопать?  
Вопрос прозвучал неожиданно и резко.  
«Как, разве вас не информируют? – мысленно поинтересовался рыжий. – Я думал, Вер стучит начальству, даже если птичка нагадила на обшивку грузовоза».  
– Судя по тому, что моя подписка о невыезде не переросла в задержание и арест – ничего.  
– Прекрасно. В следующий раз будешь лучше заметать следы.  
– Я неплохой маклер, это многие признают. Но я не обладаю даром телепатии, – не слишком-то дипломатично ответил Катце.  
– А вот это интересно, – силвер слегка наклонился вперёд. – Хочешь сказать, что предупреждение, разосланное всем твоим… хм… коллегам, ты таковым не счёл?  
– Я вообще не получил этого предупреждения, – как можно ровнее проговорил рыжий.  
К его удивлению, не последовало никакого язвительного замечания. Наоборот, силвер выглядел заинтересованным.  
– И что ты собираешься делать в связи с этим? Должна же быть причина такой досадной накладки.  
– Сейчас – ничего, – ответил Катце. – Завтра я улетаю на Даарс. Полагаю, господин Вер вас известил об этом. А вот когда вернусь... Есть несколько маклеров, позиции которых укрепились бы… если бы у меня начались неприятности. Я собираюсь выяснить, кто из них настолько технически подкован, чтобы влезть в мой терминал или в терминал оникса, рассылавшего сообщения.  
– В этот раз предупреждения рассылал лично я, – флегматично проговорил То. – Могу тебя заверить, что в МОЙ терминал не может залезть никто.  
На несколько мгновений Катце онемел.  
– Благодарю за информацию, – произнёс он наконец. – Значит, круг моих доброжелателей здорово сузился.  
– А ты действительно наглец, – теперь То глядел на Катце с откровенным интересом. – Маклеры тут и правда не при чём.  
– Тогда чья эта работа?  
– Моя.  
Рыжему снова потребовался тайм-аут.  
Собравшись с мыслями, он выдавил:  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что Синдикат пойдёт на риск межпланетного скандала, чтобы проучить дилера-полукровку.  
– Не приписывай себе больше значимости, чем есть на самом деле.  
То улыбался – чуть заметно, краешками губ. Катце знал эту улыбку. Такое выражение на лице Ясона означало, что подчинённый, проявив чудеса смекалки, вот-вот додумается до нужного решения.  
– Если вам понадобился я – почему было не сообщить об этом прямо?  
– Потому что карты легли просто идеально.  
Монгрел озадаченно посмотрел на силвера.  
– У тебя нет ощущения, что весь последний год Чёрный рынок лихорадит? – поинтересовался тот, рассеянно поигрывая компьютерной мышью.  
Катце задумался. Действительно лихорадит. Срыв поставок, аресты деловых партнёров и надёжнейших капитанов… И пристальное, очень пристальное внимание Федерации именно к Амои.  
– Вижу, что есть. Так вот, я решил воспользоваться твоими услугами.  
То помолчал.  
– Один из полусотни маклеров работает на Федерацию. У нас на подозрении около десяти человек. Именно с этим «кротом» связана пропажа недавно разработанной технологии, зарезавшая перспективнейший проект. Ущерб, нанесённый Амои, между прочим (Катце показалось, что тут силвер скрипнул зубами), составил несколько десятков миллиардов кредитов.  
Снова пауза.  
– Федерация очень рьяно борется с контрабандой и кражами интеллектуальной собственности, но только не тогда, когда дело касается наших разработок. Этот скандал, раздутый Службой по борьбе с контрабандой – ещё одна возможность обвинить Амои и диктовать нам свои условия. Ты слышал латинское выражение casus belli? Оно означает "повод к войне". Воевать с нами, конечно, не собираются, а вот прижать конкурентов... Разумеется, мы тоже не остаёмся в долгу. Ты не дурак и должен понимать, что на Амои есть структуры, предотвращающие промышленный шпионаж.  
– Я всегда подозревал, что Седьмой отдел Департамента внешних сношений – слишком простое название, – задумчиво проговорил Катце.  
– Твоя сообразительность мне нравится, – заметил глава упомянутого отдела.  
– Но почему вы решили, что это кто-то из маклеров? Есть ведь и просто бизнесмены, имеющие дело с Рынком…  
Сказал – и тут же осёкся. У граждан, имевших отношение к любым мало-мальски серьёзным проектам, были куда более серьёзные причины хранить верность Амои.  
– Тогда… что вы конкретно от меня хотите?  
То откинулся на спинку кресла.  
– Вер посылает тебя на Диамант с грузом, который стоит дорого, но в глазах некоторых тамошних законодателей – безнравственен, а люди, имеющие к нему отношению, вот-вот будут приравнены к растлителям и убийцам. То есть там тебе прямая дорога в тюрьму, а возможно – и в петлю. На этой планете до сих пор существуют архаичные виды смертной казни. Итак, некий доброжелатель слил тебе информацию, и ты, естественно, возмутился. Ты отказываешься лететь… Вера я проинструктирую, он сыграет свою роль без сучка без задоринки. Кстати, как ты умудрился настолько восстановить его против себя?  
Катце пожал плечами.  
– Я монгрел, этим всё сказано.  
– Так вот, после бурного скандала в кабинете моего друга Лайса ты оказываешься понижен в должности. Не до грузчика, а, скажем, до охранника ангара. Уходя с прежнего места работы, ты прихватишь с собой на электронных носителях некоторые весьма ценные сведения. И страдать от жизненной несправедливости будешь так, что это все услышат…  
– Вы полагаете, я настолько хороший лицедей? Вы ошибаетесь.  
– Ты великолепно владеешь собой. Тебе достаточно всего лишь чуть-чуть расслабиться… и засекать тех, кто попробует вступить с тобой в контакт.  
– Ловля на живца?  
– Что-то наподобие. Обиженный, злой на систему монгрел, вдобавок обладающий ценной информацией и не менее ценными связями – это же просто подарок судьбы.  
Рыжий вскинул голову и посмотрел силверу прямо в глаза.  
– А что взамен?  
– Гражданство, разумеется, – легко, словно речь шла о пустяке, ответил Юу То.  
На некоторое время Катце потерял дар речи.  
Гражданство! То, чем власти предержащие никогда не разбрасывались!  
И всё же он рискнул спросить:  
– А если я откажусь?  
Голубые глаза То заледенели.  
– Тогда завтра ты полетишь на Диамант. Вер получит свой фунт мяса, и все останутся довольны.  
Повисло молчание.  
– Но всё-таки – зачем понадобилось целое представление? – наконец очнулся рыжий.  
– Мне пришлось импровизировать – правда, как я уже сказал, карты ложатся исключительно удачно. Меня известили за несколько часов до прилёта инспекции. Мы едва успели принять необходимые меры.  
– А если бы Вер самолично распорядился утилизировать меня?  
– У Лайса Вера – пунктик на дисциплине. Думаю, за время общения с ним ты это понял. Без моей визы он ничего не сделал бы. Кстати, надеюсь, не надо тебе объяснять, что твой груз не нашли бы в любом случае? У нас есть неплохие методы препятствования обнаружению контрабанды.  
Катце усмехнулся, встал и поклонился.  
Уже направляясь к двери, он обернулся.  
– Почему вы уверены, что я не стану таким же «кротом»? Инспектор на допросе уже готов был что-то мне предложить – думаю, весьма заманчивое.  
– Скажем так, твоя личная преданность Раулю Эму заставляет меня думать, что ты этого не сделаешь. Полагаю, ты не станешь рисковать вашими отношениями…

***

Катце не помнил, как вышел из офиса То. В себя он пришёл только перед дверями апартаментов Рауля.  
К его удивлению и облегчению, блонди оказался дома – просто-таки неприлично рано для руководителя генетических лабораторий Амои. Сидел за столом у себя в кабинете, просматривая какую-то информацию на мониторе.  
Увидев Катце, он слегка нахмурился:  
– Я думал, ты у себя – укладываешь вещи.  
Рыжий не сел, а рухнул в одно из просторных кресел.  
– Я уже никуда не лечу, – сообщил он устало.  
– Что случилось? – в голосе Рауля послышалось напряжение (за которым явно угадывалось «ну что опять?»).  
– У меня сейчас произошёл интересный разговор с Юу То. Знаешь такого?  
– Разумеется. Что ему от тебя было нужно?  
– Сыграть в «Поймай крота», – Катце жестом остановил блонди, который уже открыл было рот. – Догадайся, что он мне сказал напоследок… А сказал он, что, если я не буду играть по его правилам, наш с тобой маленький секрет перестанет быть секретом.  
Строго говоря, То всего лишь намекнул. Но не оставил сомнений в том, что без всяких колебаний воспользуется этой информацией.  
От чувства полной беспомощности рыжего затрясло.  
– Откуда он знает?!  
– Но это же очевидно, – Рауль был на удивление спокоен. – Наши отношения продолжаются больше года. Ты появляешься в Эосе несколько раз в неделю. Было бы странно, если бы То до сих пор… не сделал верных выводов.  
– Ты знал, – полуутвердительно произнёс рыжий. – Знал, что они знают. И не сказал мне.  
– А что бы это изменило?  
– Да всё! Может, я вообще не стал бы продолжать наши отношения! Ты… ты нарушаешь правила, как Ясон, и…  
– Катце, – Рауль поднялся и, обойдя стол, остановился напротив рыжего. – В нарушении правил есть свои негласные правила. Пока я их соблюдаю – ты в безопасности.  
– Я всё время думаю о тебе, – тихо сказал монгрел, глядя в глаза блонди. – Мне было достаточно паршиво до того, как ты появился в моей жизни. Когда… если ты из неё исчезнешь, будет ещё хуже.  
Длинные ресницы Рауля опустились.  
– Я правильно понял, что сейчас ты будешь сотрудничать непосредственно с То? – спросил он, переводя разговор на другое.  
Катце медленно кивнул.  
– Главное – не утаивай от него информацию. Силвер То – великолепный аналитик. Чтобы принимать правильные решения, ему нужны максимально полные и достоверные данные…  
Рауль резко оборвал фразу, как будто задумавшись о чём-то.  
– Я поговорю с ним. У него есть не слишком хорошая черта – увлекаясь осуществлением планов, он может забыть об исполнителях. Или подвергнуть их ненужному риску.  
– Мой риск будет состоять в просиживании штанов в баре и жалобах на разрушенную карьеру.  
– Я хочу исключить самую малую возможность, – выражение лица Рауля удивило Катце. – Ты нужен мне целым и невредимым.  
– Почему? – спросил рыжий, чётко проговаривая каждый звук. – Я для тебя что-то значу?  
Теперь блонди выглядел озадаченным.  
– Ты серьёзно полагаешь, что мне без разницы, с кем спать? Хм… порой логика монгрелов ставит в тупик.  
– Да! – неожиданно для себя самого вспылил Катце. – Я монгрел! Не силвер, как То, не руби, как этот ублюдок Вер. Даже не оникс. Ну и что? Я такой, какой я есть!  
– Катце, – Рауля, казалось, осенило, – так ты переживаешь из-за разницы в нашем статусе?  
Да, хотелось крикнуть рыжему, из-за статуса. Из-за того, что ты – полноценный мужчина, а я – кастрат, и мне сегодня об этом напомнили!  
– Я задал вопрос, – мрачно проговорил он.  
Внезапно на него накатило какое-то муторное чувство. Просторный кабинет словно уменьшился в размерах, грозя раздавить ничтожного увечного монгрела своими стенами.  
Катце, многолетний обитатель замкнутых пространств, впервые испытал приступ клаустрофобии.  
– Я… пожалуй, надо выйти…  
– Куда ты? – удивлённо-обеспокоенный голос Рауля звучал словно сквозь вату.  
Сердце колотилось так, словно хотело выбраться из грудной клетки. Дышать стало тяжело, а на висках выступил пот.  
– На балкон, – еле шевеля губами, ответил рыжий.

***

Очнулся он действительно на балконе – в удобном шезлонге Рауля.  
Сам Рауль, присевший на корточки около шезлонга, проверял у рыжего пульс.  
– И давно с тобой такое? – поинтересовался он, увидев, что Катце открыл глаза.  
– Первый раз, – пробормотал тот.  
– Что ты чувствовал, когда тебе стало плохо?  
– Боязнь замкнутого пространства. И удушье. К чёрту, Рауль, у меня, похоже, просто нервы разыгрались.  
– Неплохо разыгрались. Знаешь что, посиди тут, а я принесу седативное из аптечки.

На балконе было хорошо – свежий ветер, большое звёздное небо и стены только с трёх сторон.  
Сначала Катце собирался убраться к себе, но представил собственный «офис» – и отказался от этой мысли. Он уже подумывал попросить у Рауля разрешения арендовать балкон на неопределённый срок, как блонди появился собственной персоной. Не говоря ни слова, господин нейрокорректор закатал рукав Катцева свитера и прижал к сгибу локтя инъектор.  
– Сейчас тебе будет лучше.  
Действительно, минуту спустя рыжий уже не понимал, что за приступ паники с ним случился. Он послушно поднялся, когда Рауль потянул его за руку, чтобы увести обратно в помещение.  
Отделка Раулевых апартаментов снова радовала глаз соразмерностью и гармоничностью. Да, в этом был весь господин Эм – знаток и ценитель красоты.  
Они остановились посреди комнаты, Рауль прижал к себе Катце и начал целовать. Это было приятно. Это было по-настоящему хорошо.  
И тут рыжий снова вспомнил вещь, о которой хотел спросить. Сейчас она казалась нестрашной, и от ответа уже не зависели жизнь и смерть.  
– Послушай, – пробормотал он, воспользовавшись краткой передышкой. – Неужели тебя не волнует, что я кастрат?  
– Что? – переспросил Рауль. – Повтори, я не расслышал.  
Наверное, не расслышал, с отстраненной усмешкой подумал Катце. У него, наверное, сейчас тоже шумит в ушах.  
– Я говорю, тебя не волнует, что я – кастрат?  
Брови Рауля озадаченно сдвинулись.  
– Ответить честно?  
– Валяй, – разрешил Катце – ему действительно сейчас море было по колено.  
– Меня волнует только то, что тебе сложнее доставить удовольствие. Но это каждый раз такая интересная задача! А почему ты задал этот вопрос?  
– Вер сказал, что не понимает, какие отношения могут связывать утончённого блонди вроде тебя и грязного монгрела-кастрата.  
Опа, а седативное, похоже, действует не хуже «сыворотки правды»…  
– Наплюй, – совершенно серьёзно проговорил Рауль со слегка утрированным кересским акцентом.  
– И наплюю, – в тон ему отозвался Катце.  
Они засмеялись.  
– Ну что, идём?  
В глазах блонди был знакомый голодный блеск.  
Катце кивнул.  
– И вот ещё что, – прошептал Рауль ему на ухо, разворачивая к двери. – За То числится один должок. Я ему напомню.  


***

Рабочий день Лайса Вера начался с того, что в полшестого утра ему позвонил непосредственный начальник и приказал явиться к нему в офис.  
То сообщил, что рейсы на Диамант отменяются. Все. Пока не будут получены гарантии для сопровождающих. Вследствие чего монгрел Катце остаётся на Амои.  
– Сейчас сложилась уникальная возможность, – будничным тоном сказал То, – выйти на «крота», которого мы не можем вычислить вот уже почти год. Поэтому я прошу вас, Лайс, забыть о том, что Катце – монгрел. Воспринимайте его как внештатного сотрудника Седьмого отдела. Ваша всем известная неприязнь к нему тут нам только на руку.  
– Я сомневаюсь, что от монгрела будет польза, – холодно ответил Вер. – Нужно запретить им – любым – занимать хоть какие-то административные должности. Монгрел – это синоним хаоса.  
– Бросьте, Лайс, – миролюбиво проговорил силвер. – На своём месте он очень полезен. Я бы даже сказал – незаменим. В конце концов, на Рынок его определил Ясон Минк. А Минк умел разбираться в людях. Если на то пошло, то и вам представляется редкая возможность спустить пар прилюдно. Устройте ему выволочку – такую, чтобы стены дрожали. Используйте весь свой запас ненормативной кересской лексики. Выкиньте из офиса, в конце концов… только без телесных повреждений. Пусть все в космопорте знают, что он серьёзно проштрафился и наказан. Чем громче будет скандал – тем лучше.  
– Я понял, – Вер был сама сдержанность. – Всё будет выполнено. Направление в охрану, вы сказали?  
– Да. Благодарю вас, Лайс.

Продолжился рабочий день Лайса Вера по указанному сценарию.  
После непродолжительной, но содержательной и очень громкой беседы маклер Катце стал бывшим маклером. Вер вызвал бледного и трясущегося помощника-гражданина и приказал ему оформить перевод монгрела на новую работу.  
В этот день в диспетчерской царила атмосфера ужаса. Невозмутимого руби в таком состоянии не видели ни разу. На месте Катце не улыбалось оказаться никому.

А вечером Лайс Вер отправился на пэт-шоу.  
Сейчас он сидел в удобном круглом кресле, потягивал вино из круглого же бокала, выискивал взглядом тех, с кем хотел бы пообщаться, и без особого интереса наблюдал за подиумом, где трое пэтов составляли какую-то замысловатую композицию.  
Это и подобное этому было им смотрено и пересмотрено не меньше тысячи раз, но сегодня вечером куратор Чёрного рынка понял, что должен как-то отвлечься. Он, Лайс Вер, едва не нагрубил непосредственному начальству из-за какого-то монгрела!  
Руби обдумывал утренний разговор и искренне не понимал, зачем нужны такие сложности там, где можно обойтись обычным приказом. Да, информацию о визите федералов получили едва ли не за несколько часов до их прилёта. Он прекрасно помнил напряжение, в котором находился, пока подчищались «хвосты».  
И ведь представился прекрасный случай окончательно разобраться с монгрелом…  
Чтобы выбросить из головы неприятные мысли, руби бросил скучающий взгляд на подиум – и замер.  
Там был Катце.  
Лишь мгновение спустя Вер понял, что обознался. Но сходство было поразительным – исключая только цвет волос. Тоненький гибкий мальчик стоял на четвереньках лицом к залу, покачиваясь в такт толчкам, которые производил сэмэ – мрачный мускулистый парень. Уке то и дело болезненно жмурился и закусывал губу, но даже и так Вер мог отчётливо рассмотреть его лицо – тонкие черты, чуть раскосые миндалевидные глаза, красивый рисунок рта. Брови и волосы были тёмными – вот и всё отличие.  
Партнёр вдруг остановился, заставил тёмненького податься вперёд, вышел из него, а потом уложил на спину, подтянув ближе к себе узкий мальчишеский таз.  
Теперь Вер видел лицо юного пэта перевёрнутым, но это ничего не меняло. Он вдруг ощутил себя на месте сэмэ – снова и снова входил в несопротивляющееся тело Катце, и Катце под ним вот так же кусал губы и стонал…  
Только ощутив, как врезаются в ладонь края раздавленного бокала, Вер пришёл в себя.  
Плотная ткань перчатки не дала осколкам поранить руку, и торопливо подбежавшему фурнитуру пришлось убирать одну лишь винную лужицу.  
Губы Лайса Вера сжались. Он резко встал и направился к выходу.  



	3. Chapter 3

Новая работа началась со следующего дня.  
К восьми утра Катце явился к начальнику смены и расписался в получении форменной одежды, комма и оружия. Новый шеф сухо проинформировал его, что новичков обычно сразу ставят в ночные смены с опытными охранниками, но поскольку рыжему выпала некоторая непонятная поблажка, будет ходить в дневные.  
И началось.  
То не зря говорил, что Рынок лихорадит. В последнее время пропускная система ужесточилась до предела – как это ни странно говорить о космопорте, связанном с контрабандой. Сотрудники, закончившие работу, проходили через детекторы – казалось, с такой системой контроля никакие данные не просочатся наружу.  
Несколько дней Катце с разными напарниками патрулировал немаленькую территорию. Потом начальник смены снова вызвал его к себе и сказал, что отныне задача монгрела – следить за исправностью оборудования и систем наблюдения.  
Рыжий мысленно похвалил То. Приятно было думать, что силвер – мужик понимающий.  
Охранники косились на новенького, но высказываться не решались. Катце сидел в закутке, все стены которого были заставлены мониторами, и по системе, понятной только ему, переключал камеры наблюдения, не особо, впрочем, надеясь увидеть что-нибудь подозрительное.  
Гораздо больше надежд он возлагал на другой пункт плана.  
Первую неделю разжалованный маклер уходил домой сразу по окончании работы, напустив на себя самый мрачный вид. Потом как-то под вечер бывший коллега окликнул его и предложил зайти промочить горло в известный всем «белым воротничкам» космопорта кабак. С этого момента Катце начал регулярные «выходы в свет».  
По взглядам, бросаемым на него, рыжий понял, что весть о стремительном карьерном падении нахального монгрела стала известна широким кругам Чёрного рынка. Первое время он одиноко сидел у барной стойки, опрокидывая стаут стаканчик за стаканчиком и виртуозно матерясь вполголоса. Сердобольный коллега, видимо, посчитал свою миссию выполненной и больше с Катце не заговаривал, зато постепенно стали подходить другие.  
Маклеры – люди суеверные. Монгрел подозревал, что большинство опасается заразиться его невезением. Однако вот уже пятый вечер подряд то один, то второй подсаживался к рыжему, заказывал выпивку, угощал… и заводил разговор о клиентах.  
Разумеется, кто упустит возможность выудить у пьяного в хлам конкурента полезные сведения? А запил Катце основательно.  
Рауль, недовольно хмурясь, уже грозился потащить его на обследование на предмет алкогольного поражения внутренних органов, но дело пока ограничивалось выдачей разнообразных «антипохмелинов». Правда, господин биолог обещал в скором будущем специально для Катце разработать новый препарат.  
– А потом, если я не помру, запатентуешь его и будешь продавать по всей Федерации, – бурчал Катце, давясь очередной капсулой.  
А пока он вливал в себя спиртное и, пьянея, всё больше распускал язык.

– У тебя тут правило такое – чтобы у клиентов были пустые стаканы? – для наглядности рыжий перевернул пустую тару и даже потряс над стойкой.  
– Ты один уже выхлебал всё спиртное, – буркнул бармен, которому вовсе не нравилось, как неугомонный монгрел честит элиту.  
Однако извлёк откуда-то бутылку стаута, откупорил её и налил в подставленный стаканчик.  
– В самом деле, Катце – укоризненно проговорил сосед, представительный немолодой человек. – Со всеми случаются неприятности, но нельзя же так опускаться!  
Монгрел равнодушно пожал плечами.  
– С клиентами мне не встречаться, а охрану запахом перегара не напугаешь.  
Он сделал хороший глоток и закинул в рот горсть орешков, среди которых совершенно затерялась небольшая синяя капсула – новоизобретённый Раулев антидот, о котором рыжий с опаской думал весь вечер, но проглотить решился только теперь.  
– Рассматривай это как отпуск, – насмешливо посоветовал бармен, но осёкся под мрачным взглядом узких глаз.  
– Знать бы, какая тварь мне карьеру сломала, – пробормотал Катце, глядя на свет сквозь стаканчик. – Хотя Вер – сука та ещё, ничем не побрезгует, чтобы от меня избавиться.  
Лица у собеседников вытянулись. Представительный отодвинулся, бармен отошёл к кассе.  
Рыжий налил себе из оставленной им бутылки, отсалютовал собравшимся стаканчиком и залпом выпил.  
– Дешёвка, – выдохнул он пару секунд спустя. – Эй, слышь – если и завтра ты мне нальёшь такую дрянь, я сделаю всё, чтобы тебя закрыли.  
Вполне натурально пошатнувшись, он поднялся с табурета и направился к выходу, бормоча:  
– Вер не… единственный, у кого тут есть… власть.  
Похоже, антидот начал действовать – мир продолжал оставаться ясным и чётким, предметы и люди воспринимались вполне адекватно. Но откуда-то исподволь накатывало то, что на языке Рауля называлось «моторным возбуждением».  
На сегодня, пожалуй, хватит. Посмотрим, кто подсядет завтра… И… чёрт, надо же было так соскучиться по Раулю!  


***

В это вечер Рауль снова поехал на пэт-шоу. Марк Аями пообещал, что выставит нечто необыкновенное.  
Собравшаяся элита оценивающе смотрела на подиум, где выстроились полукругом хвалёные пэты. Блонди, силверы, сапфиры вполголоса переговаривались между собой, улыбались краешками губ. Бесспорно, новая коллекция Аями – шестеро «перламутровых» мальчиков и девочек и трое гибких, как змеи, гермафродитов – стоила похвал. Но Рауль с трудом сдерживал зевоту – какой интерес смотреть на продукцию собственных лабораторий…  
Все столики были заняты, однако место рядом с господином Эмом пустовало.  
Действительно, почему никто не хочет садиться рядом с нейрокорректором, философски подумал Рауль. На подиум господин Эм не смотрел, осредоточив своё внимание на полусухом белом вине с богатым букетом – единственное, за что он ценил сборища у Аями, так это за хороший выбор напитков. В двух вещах – пэтах и спиртном – хозяин разбирался неплохо, в остальном был невыносимо скучен и пресен.  
– Добрый вечер, господин Эм. Вы позволите мне сесть за ваш столик?  
– А, То… Приветствую. Садитесь. Вы единственный из собравшихся, кто рискнул на такое.  
Прошуршало отодвигаемое кресло.  
– Моя репутация не лучше вашей… с той разницей, что силвер не так засвечен, как блонди.  
– Вы правы.  
Собеседники замолчали, равнодушно глядя на подиум, где пэты уже разбились на пары и тройки. Возникший из ниоткуда фурнитур поставил на столик перед То бокал с вином. Силвер пригубил.  
– Хороший букет.  
– Да. Прошлый раз гвоздём программы было терранское красное.  
– Я помню.  
– Как наши дела?  
– Неплохо. Я бы даже сказал, очень неплохо. И обещают в будущем стать ещё лучше.  
– Замечательно. А то в последнее время случались прискорбные накладки.  
– Тут я могу только извиниться. Ведь и ваши исследования не всегда заканчиваются ожидаемым результатом. Форс-мажорные обстоятельства – вещь непредсказуемая.  
– Скандал перешёл запланированные границы. Даже мне, биологу, далёкому от политики, крайне неприятно, что амойские корабли на амойской же территории обыскивали федералы.  
– Это в рамках обоюдной договорённости. Будьте уверены, что на Боргесе у нас тоже были бы развязаны руки…  
– … особенно если учесть, что Амои – планета куда более изолированная, чем сборище этих… дельцов от науки. Я правильно понял, что наши связи там пошли прахом?  
– Похоже на то. Всё-таки федеральные службы не зря едят свой хлеб.  
Но силвер почему-то отнюдь не выглядел расстроенным.  
– Полагаете, не зря? – Рауль приподнял брови. – Надеюсь на это.  
Он поставил бокал на столик, слегка улыбнулся и гораздо тише, совершенно другим тоном добавил:  
– Очень надеюсь, Юу.  
Силвер То отпил из своего бокала.  
– Кстати, – произнёс он в тон нейрокорректору, – дельцы от науки опубликовали результаты исследований. Я читал сообщения в Федеральной Сети.  
Блонди и силвер посмотрели друг на друга и улыбнулись совершенно одинаково.  


***

Рауль сбросил плащ на руки подбежавшему фурнитуру и спросил, переобуваясь в домашние туфли:  
– Господин Катце здесь?  
– Да, – ответил Эдди, убирая хозяйские ботинки. – Несколько раз спрашивал, не появились ли вы.  
– Где он?  
– В вашем кабинете.  
– Передай ему, пусть подождёт. Я переоденусь и приду.  
– Кого из фурнитуров вам прислать?  
– Всё равно.  
В спальне он глянул на часы – половина одиннадцатого. Нет никакого смысла залезать в другой сьют.  
– Пижаму и халат.  
Получив требуемое, Рауль жестом отослал фурнитура.  
Он уже завязывал пояс, когда услышал звук стремительных шагов, его обняли сзади и несильно, но ощутимо куснули за ухо.  
– Кат…  
Рауль развернулся в кольце знакомых рук. Рыжий повис на нём, целуя с остервенением, которое лучше всего определялось словом «дорвался». Блонди забыл, что хотел поинтересоваться, как действует антидот, потому что Катце подтолкнул его к кровати, опрокинул и мгновенно оседлал.  
Вообще-то Раулю нравилось, когда монгрел проявлял страсть, но тут было что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
Рыжий, едва ли не рыча, привстал, чтобы стянуть с любовника штаны – благо, они были пижамные и без молнии. Зато на джинсах Катце молния имелась, и Рауль отчётливо слышал, как рыжий шёпотом матерился, пока, упав на спину рядом с блонди, сдирал их с себя.  
Этот бурный натиск мгновенно возбудил господина Эма.  
Продолжая бормотать неразборчивые ругательства, монгрел занял исходную позицию и… Тут уже было не понять, кто кого берёт. Катце откидывался назад, наклонялся к Раулю, жадно целуя его, и двигался, двигался, двигался…  
Кончил он необычно быстро, какое-то время полежал, уютно устроив голову на плече Рауля, потом снова требовательно протянул руку и хищно улыбнулся, когда обнаружил, что его блонди по-прежнему полон желания.  
Второй раз был немного спокойнее. Движения Катце стали более медленными, теперь он просто наслаждался процессом, опершись руками о бёдра Рауля. Блонди, закрыв глаза, одной рукой придерживал его за талию, другой ласкал яички. В этот раз им повезло – оба застонали и кончили почти одновременно.  
– О Юпитер, Катце, – с довольной улыбкой пробормотал Рауль. – Ты прямо маньяк какой-то… Это, конечно, приятно, но уж очень неожиданно. Такое ощущение, что мы поменялись ролями – пара таких эксцессов, и я, пожалуй, начну тебя бояться.  
Катце, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, поднял голову.  
– Лучше ты мне скажи, биолог, какую отраву я сегодня принял! Голова, конечно, лёгкая, и желудок не болит, но я думал, что скончаюсь от недотраха прямо по дороге! А тебя ещё и дома не оказалось!  
– Ты хочешь сказать… – Рауль приподнялся на локте.  
– … что всему виной твоя синяя таблеточка, чёртов блонди! Нет уж, лучше умереть от похмелья! И больше не подсовывай мне никакой дряни – не буду глотать, и всё.  
Рыжий заёрзал, пытаясь высвободиться из-под руки Рауля, но тот не позволил и обнял его уже обеими.  
– Интересный эффект… Надо же! Я не учёл какой-то фактор. А скажи-ка мне, монгрел, сколько спиртного ты сегодня принял?  
– Хочешь вывести очередную пропорцию? А вот хрен. Можешь проверить на себе, а я не подопытный кролик.  
Катце повертел головой, оглядывая комнату в поисках джинсов, отправленных куда-то в угол.  
– Ладно, отпусти, я пойду душ приму.  
Рауль нехотя разжал руки.  
Немного полежав, он подумал, что не стоит терять время зря, поднялся, вышел из спальни и присоединился к Катце в душевой. Рыжий, ничуть не удивившись его появлению, немного посторонился.  
– Забодался я торчать в этом кабаке, – проговорил он вдруг. – Чувствую себя пэтом на подиуме – все таращатся. Сейчас немного привык. Говорил же – не умею я притворяться.  
– Кому говорил? – спросил Рауль, забирая у него мыло.  
– Силверу и говорил.  
– Но ты же рассказывал, что он пообещал тебе гражданство. Ради этого стоит потерпеть.  
– Мне вот интересно, а разве какой-то силвер может решать вопросы предоставления гражданства?  
– Катце, ты несёшь чепуху и сам это прекрасно знаешь. Юу То – не «какой-то силвер». Он вообще вне классов.  
– Интересно, как ему удалось обрести такое положение и влияние. Он ведь даже не блонди.  
– Значит, у Юпитер были свои резоны, когда она назначила его тем, кто сторожит сторожей. Quis custodiet ipsos custodes… Слышал такое латинское выражение?  
– Нет, – буркнул Катце, наливая в ладонь шампунь. – Помню только «казус белли».  
Рауль чмокнул его в нос и покинул душевую.

Всё-таки пришлось вызвать фурнитура, чтобы высушить намокшие волосы. Потом господин Эм забрался под одеяло, поворочался с боку на бок, выбирая удобное положение, наконец, улёгся на спину и заложил руки за голову. Мысли в голове плыли неспешно, как белые облака в синем терранском небе из одного документального фильма. Рауль не заметил, как задремал…

Катце расслабленно плюхнулся на него – пахнущий шампунем, с ещё влажными волосами. Упал, разбросав руки в стороны, и, похоже, решил так и заснуть. Рауль со вздохом выпростал из-под монгрела одеяло и натянул на них обоих.  
– Меня больше волнует другой вопрос, – осторожно начал он.  
– Какой? – Катце поднял голову.  
– То дал тебе гарантии?  
– А какие гарантии он должен мне дать? Что в стаут не подсыплют слабительного?  
Рауль помолчал.  
– Вообще-то «крот» на Амои явно не один. И не думаю, что федералы не заинтересуются, кто его вычислил. Не хотелось бы неприятностей в преддверии торговой конференции.  
– А я здесь причём? Моё дело – сообщить имя того, кто проявит подозрительный интерес к некоторым вещам… которые я болтаю в пьяном виде. И пусть федералы попробуют добраться до господина То… прямо в башне Эоса.  
Катце зевнул.  
– Что за «некоторые вещи»? – поинтересовался Рауль, успешно делая вид, что он совершенно не в курсе происходящего.  
– Компромат на элиту… на отдельных представителей. Пароли к крайне познавательной информации – например, какие сделки провернул на Чёрном рынке господин нейрокорректор, чтобы пополнить свой счёт в Федеральном банке Даарса.  
– А-а… Полагаю, Глава Синдиката тоже отмывает денежки и переводит их на пару-тройку скромных счетов. Я прав?  
– Подробности можешь спросить у господина То. Вероятно, он за компанию грабит Амои и уклоняется от уплаты федеральных налогов на собственность на других планетах.  
– Да мы миллиардеры, – протянул Рауль. – Как приятно узнавать о себе новое!  
– Я получу гражданство, – совершенно ясным голосом произнёс Катце. – И у тебя будет меньше поводов меня стыдиться.  
И вот тут-то – даже в полумраке – Катце увидел, как блонди умеют прожигать взглядом. И сам почувствовал, что ляпнул что-то не то.  
– Катце, – Рауль очень чётко выговаривал каждое слово. – Я сейчас скажу, что ты идиот. Или даже полный кретин. И не потому, что монгрел…  
Катце вскинулся, едва не шипя, но блонди схватил его за локти и удержал.  
– Только законченный дурак может вообразить, что я буду обсуждать хоть какие-то вопросы, не говоря уж о том, чтобы ложиться в одну постель… с человеком, которого стыжусь. Ты меня понял? Скажи, понял?!  
Рыжий ошеломлённо кивнул. Потом, когда хватка Рауля ослабла, высвободил руки и обнял его за шею.  
Рауль только глубоко вздохнул.  


***

Несколько дней спустя после разговора с Раулем Катце уже мог признаться, что два человека ему по-настоящему подозрительны. Кандидаты в «кроты», так сказать.  
Конечно, настоящий шпион федералов мог по-прежнему держаться в тени, действуя через подчинённых или подставных лиц, но монгрел в этом сильно сомневался. То дал ему просмотреть отчёты своих аналитиков, из которых следовало, что предатель, скорее всего, адреналиновый наркоман. Те его действия, которые удалось воссоздать, говорили, что этот человек любит ходить по краю. Возможно, до сих пор ему просто везло.  
Ознакомившись с этим выводом, Катце высказался в том духе, что тут можно подождать пару месяцев, и парень просто утопит сам себя.  
То смерил его выразительным взглядом и постучал указательным пальцем по часам. Рыжий вспомнил о готовящейся торговой конференции, про которую говорил Рауль. В памяти снова всплыл пресловутый casus belli.

Сейчас рыжий сидел в кабаке – правда, уже не за барной стойкой, а за облюбованным столиком, – потихоньку тянул из стаканчика стаут и вспоминал виденный сто лет назад шпионский фильм. Там-то никому из героев не приходилось протирать штаны в баре, просаживая заодно деньги и остатки репутации.  
– Сегодня выглядишь малость лучше.  
От неожиданности Катце вздрогнул.  
Оказывается, к нему подсел Майк («просто Майк, никакой не господин Холт»). «Просто Майк» специализировался на пэтах среднего класса, звёзд с неба не хватал, но и не бедствовал. Катце удивляло только то, что обеспеченный парень, гражданин из уважаемой семьи, по слухам, не имеет ни жены, ни детей. Прочие дельцы Чёрного рынка с гордостью рассказывали об отпрысках, иногда даже показывая их фотографии.  
Рыжий криво усмехнулся.  
– Я так хреново выглядел в предыдущие дни?  
– Ну… Ты крайне редко теряешь над собой контроль так, как это было тут пару раз.  
Катце вспомнил некоторые недавние события и порадовался про себя, что у ЭТОЙ потери контроля был всего лишь один свидетель. Антидот вернулся к изобретателю, а рыжий по-прежнему пробавлялся старыми средствами.  
– Посмотрел бы я на тебя… если бы тебя отправили сопровождать груз с прицелом на пожизненное или виселицу…  
Майка передёрнуло.  
– Ага, слышал, да? Вер собирался меня сплавить на Диамант… где недавно приняли тот идиотский закон… Лицемеры! Всё равно ведь покупают, я прав?  
– Спрашиваешь! Только теперь наши милашки идут как «домашняя прислуга».  
Катце хохотнул.  
– Вер собирался послать меня, а я – послал его!  
Он сделал левой рукой интернациональный жест и снова приложился к стакану.  
Майк сочувственно сказал:  
– Мы думали, у тебя есть покровители…  
– Были! – с пьяной убеждённостью произнес монгрел. – И покровители, и клиенты, и информация. Знал бы ты… какая!  
«Ну давай же, давай! Если ты искомая рыбка-«крот», глотай наживку! У меня здоровье тоже не железное!»  
Майк не отошёл, как другие, стоило разговору затронуть опасную тему. Поэтому следующие полчаса Катце изливал ему душу, попутно похваляясь тем, что по роду деятельности оказывал услуги покойному Ясону Минку. И в ходе оказания услуг узнал много интересного.  
– Ещё бы! Он меня за человека не считал… прямо как эта сука Вер… Но я умел смотреть и слушать…  
Майк поддерживал беседу подбадривающими репликами.  
Пора, решил рыжий.  
– … только долбаный руби ещё не знает, что у меня есть, – заплетающимся языком сообщил он, неуклюже ломая в пепельнице сигарету, которую так и не смог зажечь. – И никто из них не знает. Ничего… я им покажу, что такое монгрел… я такое могу рассказать…  
Майк с готовностью полез в свой портсигар и щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
– Так и рассказал бы, – заметил он. – Связи-то остались. Сможешь поквитаться.  
– В том-то и дело, – буркнул Катце, ставя стакан на стол и тяжело поднимаясь из-за столика. – Связи рухнули… Хотя я-то тут причём? Но сразу «Катце виноват»… А чего ты так интересуешься моими связями? Тут вон до тебя уже масса охотников была – и все обломались. Клиенты больше не доверяют Катце… твари…  
Он махнул рукой куда-то в пространство и, пошатываясь, побрёл к выходу.

Кажется, пора звонить То.  
Усевшись на водительское сиденье, рыжий некоторое время массировал виски, потом посмотрел на часы.  
Хм… Поздновато, конечно, но ведь То сам велел связаться с ним, как только появятся хоть какие-то результаты. В такое время из постели его не вытащишь – рано, а вот от ужина оторвать – запросто, злорадно подумал Катце.  
Однако, к немалому его разочарованию, появившийся на экране комма силвер выглядел так, словно ждал этого звонка целый день.  
– Что-то узнал, – полувопросительно-полуутвердительно кивнул он в знак приветствия. – Что?  
Катце неопределённо повёл плечами.  
– Кажется, появился… кандидат…  
Силвер на мгновение задумался.  
– Приезжай… хм, в Эосе тебе сейчас лучше не появляться. И, разумеется, у дверей моего офиса тебя тоже не должны видеть…  
Катце ответил утвердительным кивком.  
–… поэтому я приеду к тебе,– заключил То.  
Рыжий на автомате снова кивнул, потом вытаращил глаза.  
– Ко мне? В квартиру?!  
– А куда ещё? Твой адрес, – То скосил глаза куда-то в сторону и чуть заметно усмехнулся, – у меня есть.  
Отключение связи.

Катце выругался вполголоса и тронул машину с места так резко, что зубы клацнули, – насколько он помнил, состояние квартиры было отнюдь не идеальным. Однако имело смысл хотя бы попытаться навести в ней порядок.  
А завсегдатаи кабака, небось, решили, что он лихачит по пьянке.

***

Попытка уборки успехом не увенчалась.  
Хозяин едва успел собрать раскиданные по углам вещи и побросать их в шкаф, как раздался звонок, возвещающий о приходе гостя. Оглядев уменьшившийся, но всё ещё весьма заметный разгром, Катце с видом покорности судьбе пожал плечами и пошёл открывать.  
Надо отдать должное, силвер ничего не сказал по поводу беспорядка (где твои фурнитурские навыки, монгрел?). Он прошествовал – не прошёл, а именно прошествовал – к одному из двух диванчиков и уселся, не дожидаясь приглашения.  
Катце попытался проявить радушие.  
– Кофе, чай, вино?  
Стаут могу предложить, так и вертелось на языке.  
– Спасибо, – То сделал выразительное движение подбородком. – Не рискну. Итак?  
Рыжий уселся напротив силвера.  
– Среди тех, кто проявляет ко мне интерес, особенно после намёков, что у меня сохранился компромат, я бы выделил одного.  
– Имя?  
– Майк Холт.  
То кивнул.  
– Он у нас в «малом» списке. Продолжай.  
Катце сделал вдох.  
– Я не думаю, что смогу долго водить его за нос. Он усиленно интересуется моей информацией. Если вы решите заняться им вплотную, я могу…  
– Ты будешь мне нужен ещё некоторое время, – прервал его То. – Мало обнаружить «крота» – надо выйти на того, кто его курирует. Полагаю, очень скоро Холт познакомит тебя с неким весьма влиятельным человеком – в обмен на информацию. Допускаю, тебе будет предложено много. Очень много. Но оцени и вот это.  
Силвер протянул через стол руку ладонью вверх. На ладони лежала идентификационная гражданская карта.  
Катце осторожно, словно боясь обжечься, взял невесомый пластиковый прямоугольник, поднялся, подошёл к своему терминалу, приложил карту к сканирующему устройству…  
Катце Эймс… гражданин… идентификационный номер такой-то… карта действительна с…  
Рыжий обернулся.  
– Что?! Что за шуточки! До указанной даты ещё полгода!  
– А чего ты хотел? – прохладно отозвался элитник. – В противном случае все сложат два и два – ты пьяный сидишь с господином Холтом в кабаке, потом господин Холт исчезает, зато ты появляешься снова, трезвый и с гражданством. Нет, монгрел, это будет длительный и достоверный процесс. Для начала ты выйдешь из запоя. Затем Лайс Вер прилюдно покажет, что готов сменить гнев на милость, ты заслужишь его прощение, восстановишься на прежнем месте работы, а уж потом,– То опять усмехнулся, – зайдёт разговор и о гражданстве.  
В памяти Катце внезапно всплыли слова Рауля.  
– А какие гарантии я получу?  
– Во-первых, я даю слово. Во-вторых… твоим благополучием живо интересуется господин Эм.  
Рыжий в ошеломлении уставился на силвера – однако было похоже, что тот не шутит. Странный они народ, элитники.  
Вообще-то, если поразмыслить здраво, гражданство – прекрасная морковка перед носом осла. И если неугомонному силверу снова что-то понадобится, у него в руках будет своё… безотказное средство воздействия – этот самый пластиковый прямоугольничек.  
И тут до него дошло.  
– Катце… как там дальше? ЭЙМС?!  
Казалось, То еле сдерживается, чтобы не захохотать в голос. Однако силвер позволил себе всего лишь улыбнуться немного шире обычного.  
– Прекрасная фамилия… такая… э-э-э… говорящая. Мне определённо нравятся твои реакции, монгрел.  
– Ни за что, – мрачно отозвался Катце.  
Он встал из-за компьютера, отошёл к окну и зашарил по карманам в поисках сигарет.  
– Хорошо, – неожиданно благодушно проговорил силвер. – Раз это для тебя неприемлемо, предложи другой вариант фамилии.  
Монгрел резко обернулся.  
– Рассел! – выпалил он.  
– Почему? – удивился То.  
– Значит «рыжий» на каком-то старом языке.  
– Прекрасно. Ты будешь Рассел, – силвер хлопнул себя по колену. – А теперь перейдём к нашим насущным делам. Сейчас я проинструктирую тебя на предмет компромата. И кое-что вручу. И вот ещё что. Давай сюда свой комм. Тебе его вернут завтра…  


***

Лайс Вер вышел из машины и замер на несколько мгновений, подставив лицо лучам восходящего солнца. Он плохо спал этой ночью, впрочем, как и вчерашней, и позавчерашней, но не собирался поддаваться сонливости. Холодный душ, лёгкий завтрак, тонизирующий утренний напиток – и перед вами великолепный руби, достойный представитель элиты.  
Вер поправил складки верхнего сьюта.  
В этот час сутолока в космопорте была заметнее обычного – служащие таможни и охранники передавали дежурство новой смене. Руби увидел, как из дальнего ангара вышло трое человек в серой униформе. Они сделали несколько шагов и оказались на залитой солнечным светом площадке. Волосы одного вспыхнули, словно факел.  
Руби не сразу ощутил, что до хруста сжал челюсти. Он заставил себя расслабиться, повернулся и вошёл в здание диспетчерской.  
– Вызвать ко мне в кабинет охранника Катце.  
Помощник вытянулся в струнку.  
– Да, господин Вер.

Катце появился примерно через десять минут – подтянутый, спокойный и, в отличие от руби, явно выспавшийся. Форма асфальтово-серого цвета подчеркнула цвет его волос. И не только… Ну, в форменной одежде красиво будет смотреться любой монгрел, сказал Вер сам себе.  
– Слушаю, господин Вер.  
Бывший непосредственный начальник Катце немного помолчал.  
– Ты слишком распускаешь язык – наконец начал он, побарабанив пальцами по столу. – Похоже, ты чересчур увлёкся своей ролью. Не думай, будто я не знаю, что ты болтаешь в вашем грязном кабаке.  
– Я делаю это всё по прямому приказу господина То, – глядя в пространство, бесстрастно проговорил Катце.  
Монгрел смеет пренебрегать недовольством руби?!  
– Смотри мне в глаза, – процедил Вер.  
Он вдруг резко поднялся из-за стола, стремительным шагом подошёл к Катце, схватил его за подбородок и рывком поднял ему голову.  
– Я сказал – смотри мне в глаза, когда отвечаешь на мои вопросы!  
Веру показалось, что во взгляде рыжего мелькнуло что-то похожее на панику, он как будто весь сжался – жалкий грязный монгрел! – и это разозлило руби ещё больше.  
– Ты смеешь трепать моё имя? Ты выставляешь меня идиотом? Тебе велели корчить из себя обиженного… хотя тут и корчить ничего не надо, ты такой и есть… но никто не давал тебе права называть меня…  
– … сукой, – неожиданно спокойно закончил Катце. – Я, конечно, могу выражаться, как выпускник высшей школы…  
Этот тон заставил Вера опомниться и разжать пальцы.  
– … только в тех местах, где я играл роль наживки, это совершенно не уместно.  
Рыжий отступил на шаг.  
– А если не хотите, чтобы я сидел и надирался в баре, поминая вас крепкими кересскими словами, позвоните господину То.  
Вер понял, что облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы. Будь его воля, он размазал бы монгрела по стене.  
– Мне незачем звонить господину То. Инструкции, касающиеся тебя, предельно ясны. С сегодняшнего дня ты перестаёшь вечерами торчать в кабаке. Эту аудиенцию будем считать твоей просьбой о прощении. Примерно через месяц… когда для окружающих ты окончательно выйдешь из запоя… возможно твоё возвращение на прежнее место.  
Руби увидел, как дёрнулся кадык монгрела.  
– Господин То… велел передать тебе, что позавчера ты хорошо поработал – сквозь зубы произнёс он. – Вся информация была получена и обработана. Вчера «крота» и его куратора взяли с поличным. Комм отдай на перепрошивку…  
В глазах Катце отчётливо читалось «Ага, как же».  
– … или сделай это сам. Можешь идти.  
Катце развернулся и направился к двери.  
– Ты забываешься, монгрел.  
Голос Вера мог заморозить воду.  
– Простите.  
Рыжий остановился, повернулся и отвесил руби преувеличенно низкий поклон.  
Затем открыл дверь и вышел.  



	4. Chapter 4

Сидя за мониторами слежения в своём закутке, Катце вспоминал позавчерашний вечер.

… а Майк-то и вправду адреналиновый наркоман, аналитики То были правы… И что такого, интересно, он наговорил федералам про бывшего коллегу, раз монгрела согласились принять с минимальной, судя по всему, проверкой?..

Собутыльники вышли из кабака вместе. Майк громко вещал о том, что отвезёт Катце в Мистраль – он видел рекламу терранского цирка.  
Они туда и поехали – в Мистраль, разумеется, не в цирк. Майк остановил машину у дверей одного из многочисленных кафе.  
Катце незаметно послал по комму условленный сигнал…

… потом – полутёмный прокуренный зал, бьющий в уши ритм, лязг и завывания, дёргающаяся толпа…  
В этом плане Керес и Мистраль не слишком отличаются друг от друга, подумал он. А Майк уже тащил его по тесному коридору, где обнимались пары, а то и тройки. Кто-то успел погладить монгрела пониже спины.  
– Куда, красавчик?  
В конце концов они оказались перед запертой дверью, и Майк помахал рукой в направлении камеры слежения.  
Их впустили.

Куратором оказался плотный черноволосый мужик со щёточкой подстриженных усов и тяжёлым пронизывающим взглядом. Он протянул Катце руку для рукопожатия, тот с готовностью ответил.  
– Ну что ж, господин Катце, перейдём сразу к делу…  
Он был резок и стремителен в движениях, невзирая на свою комплекцию. Стремительно взял у монгрела флэш-карту с информацией, стремительно вставил её в гнездо своего лэптопа.

… ну, То, если ты чего-то не предусмотрел, боюсь, меня могут не успеть спасти... 

– Прекрасно. Вы просто кладезь информации, господин Катце. Господин Холт говорил, вам не повезло с работой?  
– Да,– сквозь зубы процедил Катце. – Мой бывший начальник ненавидит монгрелов. Я чуть было… Впрочем, господин Холт вам, наверное, и это рассказал.  
– Угу, – пробубнил усатый, глядя в экран. – Федерация отблагодарит вас.  
– Надеюсь.  
– Твари, – вырвалось у стоявшего за их спинами Майка. – Как же я их ненавижу!  
– Надеюсь, вы говорили не о нас, грешных федералах, – произнёс усатый, слегка повернувшись в его сторону. – В противном случае это выглядит не слишком уважительно.  
Катце обернулся тоже.  
– Я о них! – гражданин резким жестом указал куда-то себе за плечо. – Скорее бы Федерация разнесла к чертям эту мерзкую планету со всеми её кастами и евгеникой!  
Голос его сорвался, глаза горели каким-то исступлённым огнём. Один из неприметных дилеров Чёрного рынка преобразился  
Интересно, отстранённо подумал Катце, чем ему, полноправному гражданину, так насолила Амои.  
Усатый ответил, словно бы угадав мысли гостя.  
– Не стоит удивляться, господин Катце. Вашему коллеге запретили иметь собственную семью. Гены, видите ли, неподходящие. То, что он из уважаемой семьи, не было взято в расчёт. У господина Холта есть двое женатых братьев. С их генами всё в порядке. Те, кто проводит программу евгеники среди граждан, решили, что этого вполне достаточно.  
– Так что теперь ЭТА ПЛАНЕТА просто платит по счетам! А завтра я улечу – и начну новую жизнь!  
Майк яростно ударил кулаком по раскрытой ладони другой руки.  
– Да, господин Катце, Федерация честно расплачивается с теми, кто на неё работает. Вот и вы – какие у вас могут быть перспективы на Амои? А теперь, после того, как я проверю вашу информацию, вы получите возможность улететь… например, на Боргес. По уровню технологий Боргес скоро обгонит Амои…  
– Ага, – фыркнул Майк, – учитывая, какие средства вбабаханы в его развитие. На Боргесе нет блонди, но зато есть деньги и ресурсы.  
–… и это чудовище перестанет держать нас за глотку, поскольку лишится монополии, – закончил усатый.  
– Но ведь и Федерация держит Амои за глотку – ресурсами, – возразил Катце, наблюдая, как федерал просматривает столбики символов на экране.  
– Ага, и всё это вместе называется взаимовыгодная торговля, – хмыкнул тот.  
Наступила тишина – федерал полностью погрузился в изучение информации.  
Катце не поинтересовался какие изменения в работу его комма были внесены людьми То, но, судя по тому, что детекторы, которых в этой комнате должно было быть немало, молчали и никто не заламывал рыжему руки, спецы знали своё дело  
Майк, уже немного успокоившийся, подошёл к маленькому столику со стоявшими на нём бутылкой вина и тремя бокалами, налил себе и выпил.  
– Они не врут, Катце – сказал он, вытирая губы. – Ты правильно сделал, что согласился сотрудничать.

… да, я могу тебя понять, Майк… я, пожалуй, единственный, кто может тебя понять, потому что знаю, как много можно здесь потерять… только видишь ли… как ни странно это звучит… я не хочу улетать с ЭТОЙ ПЛАНЕТЫ… да и ты завтра вряд ли с неё улетишь – То по-прежнему скрипит зубами, вспоминая ту украденную тобой разработку и потерянные Амои миллиарды…

– Вы говорили, есть что-то ещё? – федерал пристально смотрел на рыжего.  
– Нет. Всё здесь. Информация о сделках высокопоставленных элитников… Номера счетов и прочее.  
– Ага, и господин Эм тоже в этом списке… великолепно. Ну что ж, это неплохо… очень неплохо.  
– Вы довольны?  
– Да. Я свяжусь с вами завтра. Поверьте, вознаграждение будет щедрым.  
– А что это даст? Счета элиты в федеральных банках, деньги крутятся на других планетах, обогащая опять же Федерацию…  
– Не беспокойтесь, господин Катце. Умные люди найдут, как это использовать. Тем более в преддверии торговой конференции.  
Катце пожал плечами.  
– Я могу идти?  
Федерал поднялся на ноги.  
– Разумеется, разумеется, – он снова пожал монгрелу руку. – Господин Холт, вы отвезёте нашего гостя?  
Майк кивнул…

… и только на выходе из этого злачного места немного оторопел, когда Катце показал на смутный силуэт какого-то парня с сигаретой в зубах.  
– Рекомендую доставить меня к нашему кабаку без эксцессов. Не то мои люди сильно расстроятся, и некто Майк Холт, гражданин и патриот, просто не доживёт до завтрашнего отлёта.  
– Твои люди? – просипел Майк.  
– А ты полагал, что я потерял все свои связи?  
Импровизация удалась на все сто.

… ну что ж, судя по словам этой суки Вера, всё закончилось… Как-то очень быстро, не находишь, рыжий?..

Усилием воли Катце переключился на экраны и заставил себя забыть обо всём прочем.  
Глава Синдиката поднял бокал.  
– За плодотворное сотрудничество!  
Гости последовали его примеру.  
Таковых за небольшим круглым столом было примерно десять человек – включая Рауля Эма, Юу То и господина Хэзалла. Невидимые и неслышимые фурнитуры скользили за их спинами, подливая вина, меняя тарелки…

***

Федералы отметили, что представители амойской элиты улыбаются уголками губ – к этому больше всего подходило выражение «сохранять хорошую мину при плохой игре». Ещё бы! Не далее как пару часов назад под угрозой срыва оказалось важное соглашение о покупке новых разработок лабораторий господина Эма. Представителей Федерации больше не устраивало то, что генетики Амои предлагают им прежнее «лоскутное одеяло» сконструированного генома, пусть и доведённое до совершенства. Образцы такого конструирования – в лице красивейших представителей отборных пэтских линий – по-прежнему вызывали восторженные восклицания у многих гостей (уже было несколько предложений о покупке), но сегодня столь же громко звучали разговоры о неорабовладельческом строе, нарушении прав человека, попирании норм биоэтики. Делегация с Боргеса, почти не таясь, заявляла, что сконструированная из различных генов молекула ДНК – это уже прошлое, что их учёные стоят на пороге грандиозного прорыва, и тратить деньги на покупку амойских технологий – значит, пускать средства на ветер. Да ещё и поощрять чудовищные опыты над людьми, к коим сама элита явно не относится.  
Всё громче звучали голоса, требовавшие свернуть конференцию и наложить санкции на это гнездо разврата и нечестивых познаний. Особенно изощрялись делегаты с Диаманта.  
– Похоже, кто-то дал команду «фас», – произнёс Рауль Эм, обращаясь к Главе Синдиката. – Такое ощущение, что нас готовы списать в утиль.  
Тот презрительно сузил глаза.  
– Они рассчитывают сделать хорошую рекламу Боргесу – Федерация вложила в этот проект слишком много средств и ресурсов. И теперь новая планета-лаборатория просто обязана наступить нам на горло и доказать, что она круче.  
– Не подписано ни одного предварительного контракта. Не считая тех, что касаются нескольких партий пэтов…  
– … хотя на предыдущей конференции наши предложения прошли на ура, – процедил Глава. – Юу здесь, я заметил.  
– Да, – оглядывая с возвышения толпу гостей, господин Эм скрестил руки на груди. – Полагаю, здесь нам уже ничего не светит. Поэтому я хочу пригласить представителей Боргеса к себе на приём. Время не слишком позднее, они согласятся.  
– Кто же не согласится насладиться своим триумфом над поверженным врагом, – задумчиво проговорил его высокопоставленный собеседник. – Вашими гостями будут только федералы?  
– Я приглашаю и вас… немного позже. Около полуночи – будет подходящим временем? Да, и прошу прощения, господина То мне тоже придётся забрать с собой.  
– Разумеется, – едва заметно улыбнулся Глава Синдиката. – Сейчас я позову послов за свой стол, после чего предоставляю вам полную свободу действий.  
Господин Эм наклонил голову в знак согласия.

***

Гости с Боргеса сидели за длинным столом в просторном зале, наслаждались изысканным ужином, слушали прекрасно подобранную классическую музыку – и откровенно любовались хозяевами. Блонди и силвер казались воплощением Амои, планеты безжизненной и одновременно притягательной.  
В этот вечер элитники пустили в ход все свои чары. О Рауле Эме гости были наслышаны, а вот Юу То, с его суховатым юмором и своеобразной красотой, очень скоро заставил забыть, что он – один из надменных сыновей Юпитер. К удивлению федералов, оказалось, что силвер знает великое множество анекдотов, да ещё и тонкий ценитель вин – словом, он очень скоро стал центром беседы. Господин Эм благоразумно ушёл в тень.  
– Кстати, расскажите побольше о своём прорыве, – бархатным голосом попросил То боргесского советника по науке. – Хочу освежить в памяти курс генетики.  
– Но… – растерялся тот. – Для этого требуется специальное оборудование. Собственно, мы планировали продемонстрировать нашу новую разработку завтра…  
– Почти все мы тут генетики, – подал голос Рауль Эм. – Полагаю, господин То не имел в виду раскрытия секретов. Мы с ним читали те статьи, что были опубликованы и размещёны в Федеральной Сети. Мне кажется, у вас должен быть с собой демонстрационный материал. А я, со своей стороны, предоставлю терминал.  
Представители Боргеса переглянулись.  
Потом тщеславие взяло верх.  
– Хорошо – согласился советник по науке. – Флэш-карта у меня действительно с собой. Где ваш терминал, господин Эм?

…– Минутку…  
Голос блонди был странно задумчивым.  
– Господин То, взгляните…  
– Это интересно…  
Показное невежество То куда-то испарилось. Представители Боргеса слишком поздно вспомнили про триста единиц интеллекта амойской элиты.  
– В чём дело? – с нажимом спросил советник по науке.  
– Видите ли, – безмятежно ответил господин Эм, не отрывая взгляда от трёхмерной модели ДНК, – вот эта некодирующая нуклеотидная последовательность – все четыреста пятьдесят пар – составлена мной.  
– Что?! – в один голос произнесли трое боргесцев.  
– Это моя подпись. Клеймо моих лабораторий. Факсимиле Рауля Эма, если хотите. Запатентованное и удостоверенное федеральным сертификатом. Юу, будьте добры, найдите мне эту нашумевшую статью наших гостей – там должна приводиться формула.  
Судя по тому, что силвер нашёл требуемое практически мгновенно, он или ориентировался в терминале Рауля Эма как в своём собственном, или…  
Никаких «или». Никаких сомнений. Проклятые элитники разыграли этот спектакль, как по нотам.  
– Теперь понятно, от чего отталкивался Боргес, чтобы совершить свой «прорыв», – насмешливо произнёс То. – Когда к этому добавятся те образцы, о которых нас известили неизвестные доброжелатели…  
– Подождите, – заговорил советник по науке, обретя дар речи. – Вы говорите о тех образцах, что были украдены из наших лабораторий?  
– Именно украдены, – совершенно спокойно ответил силвер, погасив трёхмерное изображение. – Только не у вас, а у нас. Конкретно у главного генетика и эмбриолога Амои Рауля Эма. Нам нужно было только убедиться. Ну что ж, мы убедились. Думаю, завтра Амои подаст иск о краже интеллектуальной собственности и возмещении ущерба.  
– Неизвестные доброжелатели?! – внезапно завопил один из боргесцев, подскочив к То. – Я так и знал, что это были вы!  
– Докажите, – по-прежнему невозмутимо отозвался тот. – Образцы из наших лабораторий, с нашим, если так можно выразиться, клеймом, и они находятся у нас, там, где этот материал и произведён. Федеральная инспекция не нашла никаких следов противоправных деяний, а научные круги Боргеса – сборище воров и плагиаторов. Попробуйте оспорить хоть одно из этих утверждений.  
– Но… но тогда вам придётся признаваться, что кражу из наших лабораторий совершили ваши люди! – прошипел советник по науке, сжимая кулаки.  
– Поменьше эмоций, – теперь в голосе силвера звучала насмешка.  
От дверей послышался голос Главы Синдиката:  
– Юу, будьте вежливы с нашими гостями.  
Судя по лицам гостей, те явно мечтали провалиться сквозь землю.  
Глава Синдиката, чью красоту ещё сильнее подчёркивала искренняя улыбка, прошёл к терминалу.  
– Мне кажется, Юу, ваша подозрительность завела вас на неверную дорогу.  
– Вы так полагаете? – силвер поклонился.  
– Я даже не сомневаюсь, что господа с Боргеса стали жертвами какой-то чудовищной интриги. Имя учёного – слишком ценная и, увы, временами эфемерная вещь…  
Намёк был прозрачен донельзя.  
– Что вы потребуете взамен? – советник по науке дёрнул галстук, словно тот его душил.  
– А вот об этом стоит поговорить, – Глава Синдиката улыбнулся ещё шире.  


***

…– И что случилось вчера? – поинтересовался Катце, стряхивая пепел с сигареты.  
Внизу сияла бесчисленными огнями вечерняя Танагура, по залитым светом магистралям неслись машины, но сюда, на верхние этажи Эоса, не долетали даже отголоски городского шума.  
Катце очень любил курить на этом балконе.  
– Прекратились все разговоры о санкциях. Делегация Боргеса сослалась на внезапно выявившиеся недоработки, и тогда я выложил наш козырь, – Рауль помахал рукой, отгоняя облачко дыма.  
Катце, заинтригованный, развернулся.  
– Какой? Ну не тяни! Я ведь тоже имею к этому некоторое отношение!  
– Искусственно синтезированная ДНК с заданными параметрами. Согласись, куда легче шить покрывало из одного куска, чем соединять лоскутки!  
– Я не очень понял это сравнение, но всё равно здорово!  
– Видишь ли, рыжий, нас хотели прижать. Разработки Боргеса были шансом вытолкнуть Амои на обочину. Только федералы потеряют не меньше пары лет.  
– Почему?  
– Украденные у нас разработки не имеют перспективы. Это всё то же конструирование генома – то есть сшивание лоскутков. Мы с То подкинули им «пустышку».  
– Вы с То? Подкинули?! Получается, ты сам и организовал эту кражу?  
– Ну, не один я, – скромно признался Рауль, обозревая небеса. – Идея принадлежала главе Седьмого отдела. Я только предоставил материал.  
Он ожидал быстрой реакции на свои слова, но ответом было молчание.  
– Тогда… за каким дьяволом я рисковал своей шкурой, добывая для тебя эти образцы? – спросил наконец Катце, судя по всему, тщательно подбиравший слова.  
Рауль понимал, что монгрел уже сложил два и два и понял, с чего начались его неприятности. Блонди был готов к вспышке злости – но не к этому ледяному тону. И уж менее всего был готов к тому, что сам начнёт фактически оправдываться – он, блонди!  
– Рыжий, ты же понимаешь, что мы должны были перепроверить… через тех же людей, что помогли нам с «пустышкой». То был уверен, что скандала не будет. А тебя он всегда считал одним из лучших посредников.  
– Умно, – отозвался Катце, не глядя на него.  
Рауль шагнул к монгрелу.  
– Агент То попался совсем по другой причине, но этого хватило…  
– Да, разумеется.  
У Рауля возникло пугающее чувство, что они с Катце поменялись местами. Это ведь рыжий всегда боялся потерять, отпустить, оказаться недостойным. И его неприкрытая эмоциональность цепляла блонди, будила в нём чувства, о которых он и не подозревал и которые теперь стали частью его мира. Грела, в конце концов! А теперь монгрел выглядел равнодушным, как… почти как представитель элиты.  
Юпитер, Катце… кажется, я начинаю тебя понимать…  
– Ты знаешь, я, наверное, лучше пойду.  
– Замёрз?  
– Нет, вообще пойду. Поеду к себе. Займусь документами – меня ведь скоро должны восстановить на прежнем месте.  
– Катце… – Рауль почувствовал, что с трудом контролирует собственный голос, – ты что, всерьёз поверил, будто я могу тебя подставить?  
– Ты – блонди, – по-прежнему не глядя на него, рыжий начал шарить в карманах. – О, вот они! – и продемонстрировал ключи от машины.  
– Стой! – в голосе Рауля лязгнули металлические нотки. – Ты упрекаешь меня за то, что я попросил доставить мне важный груз?  
– Я – упрекаю? – Катце приподнял брови. – Ты сам это сказал.  
Он сделал шаг к двери.  
Блонди понял, что нужно менять тон.  
– Катце…  
Монгрел остановился.  
– Если бы я знал, что тебе может грозить опасность, я никогда не сделал бы этого. Проклятье… я и попросил-то тебя только потому, что был уверен – всё пройдёт гладко. И… просто нет человека, которому я доверял бы больше, чем тебе!  
Рыжий помолчал, потом фыркнул.  
– Надо же, какой я незаменимый монгрел…  
Рауль сам не помнил, как оказался рядом с ним, как стиснул худые, угловатые даже в одежде плечи.  
– Я блонди, да. Но это не отменяет того факта, что ты мне дорог.  
– Правда, что ли? – недоверчиво и насмешливо спросил Катце.  
У Рауля оставался только один способ заставить рыжего замолчать. Чем он и воспользовался.  


***

…Щель электронного замка оказалась хитрой штукой – так просто в неё было не попасть. Дилер Чёрного рынка монгрел Катце – в ближайшем будущем благонадёжный гражданин Рассел, не далее как пару часов назад начавший отмечать в компании коллег своё восстановление на прежнем месте работы – безуспешно пытался вставить ключ-карту в паз. После по меньшей мере десятка неудачных заходов замок соблаговолил открыться, и пьяный, но счастливый монгрел ввалился в подъезд.  
Предстояло ещё сражение с дверью квартиры…

Он как раз сбрасывал второй ботинок, предвкушая перемещение в спальню и крепкий сон, когда загудел комм.  
– Всё, отвалите! – рявкнул рыжий. – Завтра продолжим!  
После таких, относительно чётко выговоренных, слов собутыльники на том конце провода должны были проникнуться, осознать и немедленно исчезнуть.  
– Катце, – в голосе Рауля слышалось удивление, плавно переходящее в шок. – Ты пьян!  
– Ну да, – ответил тот, пытаясь собрать мысли вместе. – От… мечали восс… становление…  
– Ах да! Конечно! Как я мог забыть!  
– Ничего, – как раз в этот момент рыжий наклонился, чтобы аккуратно поставить ботинки на полочку для обуви, немного не рассчитал и чуть не врезался лбом в дверной косяк. - … ь… прости, Р-рауль… я действительно пьян…  
Похоже, по мельтешению на экране блонди оценил масштабы происходящего.  
– Я сейчас приеду, – произнёс он и отключился прежде, чем Катце успел что-то ответить.

От осознания того факта, что Рауль приедет СЮДА, Катце пришёл в ужас и даже немного протрезвел.  
Блонди был у него дома только один раз, да и то не проходил в комнату – они разговаривали в коридоре. Все остальные встречи происходили в Эосе.  
Рыжий обратил свой мутный взор на одну комнату, затем на вторую – и тихо застонал. Сейчас он был неспособен ни к какой созидательной деятельности, а между тем разгром в квартире царил куда чище, чем тот, что имел честь наблюдать силвер Юу То.  
В конце концов, это было жильё Катце, и он имел полное право творить в его пределах всё, что заблагорассудится… вот только визит высокопоставленного любовника в эту категорию не входил. При мысли, что Рауль увидит ВСЁ ЭТО, рыжий собрал остатки сил и потащился в ванную.

Однозначно, бодрит.  
Этот вердикт Катце вынес, когда, стуча зубами, озирался в поисках полотенца. Ледяной душ придал реальности привычные чёткие границы. Теперь можно было браться за уборку.  
Квартира одного из ведущих маклеров Чёрного рынка, пожалуй, ещё не переживала такого. Катце освежил в памяти фурнитурские навыки и наводил порядок так, что только пыль стояла столбом.  
Однако, вылизав всё до блеска, Катце ощутил некоторое сожаление – без водолазки, брошенной на монитор, без свёрнутых носков, метким замахом отправленных на подоконник, без стопки дисков на кухонном столе, без драной упаковки от пиццы на клавиатуре квартира утратила всякое своеобразие, превратившись в безликое, усреднённое «жилище».  
Зато наконец-то появился стимул поменять месячной давности постельное бельё и проветрить все комнаты. Рауль не слишком-то любил запах табачного дыма, хотя утверждал, что целоваться это ему никак не мешает.

Катце правильно рассчитал время.  
К моменту появления Рауля, когда за окнами уже темнело, он успел привести в порядок не только квартиру, но и себя. Ну, бледноват немного – какие пустяки…  
Как оказалось, блонди привёз увесистую коробку, в которой обнаружились упаковки с лёгкими и питательными диетическими блюдами, пара изысканных творений его собственного повара и бутылка сухого красного вина.  
– Интересненько, – сказал Катце, разглядывая вино на свет. – И этот блонди запрещает мне пить стаут…  
–… который ты всё равно пьёшь, – Рауль отобрал у него бутылку. – Так что пусть лучше у тебя дома стоит благородный виноградный эликсир, чем эта отрава.  
– Подумаешь, – буркнул Катце, благоразумно адресуясь к холодильнику, в который запихивал принесённые деликатесы.  
– Эй, эй, – блонди повысил голос, – вот это можешь сразу выставлять на стол. Мне страшно представить, что предлагают в вашем кабаке в качестве закуски.  
– Пить я не буду!  
– Я говорю не про выпивку, а про еду. И кстати о грядущем похмелье…  
Катце не поверил собственным глазам, увидев на ладони Рауля хорошо знакомые синие капсулы.

Разумеется, сначала монгрел пнул ногой табурет и вылетел из кухни. Постояв у окна в большой комнате, он немного остыл, подумал и решил, что Рауль, скорее всего, не имел в виду ничего обидного. А когда тот подошёл и обнял его сзади, жарко дохнув в шею, Катце пришло в голову, что идея, в общем-то, неплоха… особенно если эта химическая дрянь способствует, как утверждает биолог Эм, «пролиферации гепатоцитов».  
.– Только тогда тоже прими за компанию, – пробурчал он, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что руки Рауля уже забрались под пояс джинсов.  
– Я в этом не нуждаюсь… определённо не нуждаюсь…  
– А я, по-твоему, нуждаюсь!  
– Знаешь, рыжий, – Рауль чуть ли не мурлыкал, – ты мне невероятно понравился… таким. Давай повторим…  
Блонди собственноручно открыл вино, дал ему «подышать», потом налил в бокал – и теперь сидел на диванчике напротив Катце, который с азартом уничтожал утку по-руански (по крайней мере, так это блюдо обозвал господин Эм).  
– Вкусно, – похвалил рыжий.  
Он всё-таки хотел сделать Раулю приятное, поэтому уже без возражений проглотил достопамятный антидот. Пока что ничего экстраординарного не ощущалось.  
– У меня отличный повар, да ты и сам это знаешь, – заметил блонди. – Всё полезнее, чем твои перекусы на скорую руку.  
Катце кивнул.

Он всё равно пропустил тот момент, когда антидот начал действовать. Просто посмотрел на Рауля и сообразил, что не может отвести глаз. Стало душно. Губы пересохли, мышцы живота свело от напряжения. Катце поднял руку, чтобы расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу рубашки – рука упала, словно чужая.  
Рауль несколько секунд смотрел на Катце, потом поднялся и пересел к нему на диванчик. Накрыл его рот своими тёплыми, ласковыми губами. И руки у него были ласковыми и тёплыми. Плохо соображая, что делает, Катце извернулся, чтобы прижаться к Раулю как можно теснее. Умудрился даже раздвинуть колени, желая ощутить блонди всем телом.  
От обычного возбуждения это состояние отличалось на порядок.  
Он не сразу понял, что происходит, когда Рауль, уже успевший опрокинуть его на диванчик и чуть не задушивший поцелуями, вдруг приподнялся на руках, разрывая контакт.  
– Чт…  
– Тут неудобно… – задыхаясь, проговорил блонди. – Идём в постель.  
Поскольку Рауль даже в момент возбуждения владел собой куда лучше, чем Катце, он просто подхватил монгрела на руки и унёс в спальню. У того уже не оставалось ни сил, ни соображения что-то предпринимать самому.  
Раздевать его пришлось тоже Раулю. Сам Катце во время этого процесса мог только издавать тихие скулящие звуки. Потом блонди освобождался от собственной одежды, а рыжий мешал ему, целуя каждый сантиметр обнажившегося тела.  
Дальше была возня со смазкой…  
Словом, когда он наконец обнял своего монгрела, тот был уже на пределе. Катце обхватил торс Рауля ногами и привычно расслабился, впуская в себя напряжённую плоть.  
– Сволочь… сволочь… сколько можно…  
Блонди прервал этот поток невнятных обвинений поцелуем.

… – Нужно было подсунуть эту отраву тебе самому, – пробормотал Катце, удобнее устраиваясь на любовнике. – Чёртов экспериментатор.  
Голос у него, впрочем, был вполне довольный.  
– И что тебе опять не нравится? – лениво спросил Рауль, поглаживая его пониже спины.  
– Не нравится мне, что это сейчас начнётся по второму кругу.  
– Вот когда начнётся, тогда ты и будешь волноваться. А сейчас лежи и отдыхай. Пить хочешь?  
– Не отказался бы, – проворчал рыжий.  
Рауль деликатно спихнул его с себя, приподнялся на локте, нашёл на тумбочке открытую бутылку с минеральной водой. Катце выхватил её – и в этот момент засигналил Раулев комм.  
– Что такое? – пробормотал блонди, мгновенно схватив его и переведя на звуковой режим. – Да, слушаю. Что? Нет. Нет. Я скоро буду.  
Оторопевший монгрел наблюдал, как любовник торопливо застёгивает на запястье браслет и поднимается с постели.  
– …ь, – высказался Катце, закипая. – Я правильно понял, что ты сейчас свалишь?  
Сейчас ему очень даже ярко вспомнилось, каково было в прошлый раз.  
Рауль наклонился и легонько поцеловал его в губы.  
– Это недолго, рыжий. Там… А, быстрее выйдет съездить, чем рассказать.  
Катце вскочил, словно подброшенный пружиной, схватил свои джинсы, натянул их, дрожащими руками обхлопал карманы. Обнаружив сигаретную пачку и зажигалку, отошёл к окну и закурил.  
Рауль понял, что монгрел не обернётся даже под угрозой утилизации.  
Получилось, конечно, по-дурацки. Нет, получилось, как в самом тупом анекдоте.  
– Вали, – донеслось от окна. – Трахайся со своей лабораторией.

Катце было хреново.  
Нет, хреново – не то слово. Этот чёртов антидот просто поджаривал его на медленном огне. Сначала – вроде бы – помог холодный душ. Рыжий терпел, пока не начали клацать зубы. Вылез, вытерся. Порылся в аптечке в поисках чего-нибудь успокаивающего. Выяснил, что выпил всё, когда началась эта катавасия с контрабандой.  
Решил отвлечься, занявшись делами. Обнаружил, что забыл пароль на свой собственный рабочий стол. Снова стало жарко. Он скинул рубашку, которую надел после душа. Прошёл на кухню. Подумал, что курево может успокоить. Закурил.  
Не помогло.  
Полчаса спустя после отъезда Рауля Катце готов был лезть на стену. В конце концов, вспомнив про то, что «клин клином вышибают», он решил напиться вусмерть и тем самым нейтрализовать действие антидота. Имелось привезённое Раулем вино. Имелся стаут. Катце уже открывал холодильник, когда раздался сигнал домофона.  
Рауль!  
Рыжий чуть не заплакал от облегчения и злости одновременно. Он метнулся в коридор, нажал кнопку домофона, открыл входную дверь, даже не удосужившись поглядеть на экран монитора, и со словами «Какая же ты сволочь!» распахнул дверь квартиры.  
На пороге стоял Лайс Вер.  



	5. Chapter 5

…– Я понимаю. У всех нас есть предпочтения и антипатии. Но, Лайс, враждовать с монгрелом… Это, в конце концов, недостойно элиты.  
Лайс Вер, словно издалека, услышал собственный голос:  
– Ваши информаторы ввели вас в заблуждение, Юу.  
– Вот как? – светлые брови То приподнялись. – Рад слышать.  
– Я могу идти?  
– Да, разумеется. Я вас не задерживаю. Кстати, ставлю вас в известность – через пару месяцев Катце получит гражданство. Так что не обостряйте без нужды отношений с человеком, который будет находиться под защитой закона.  
– Гражданство? Монгрел?  
– А вы полагаете, его помощь в поимке наших друзей не стоит того?  
– Полагаю, вам виднее.  
– Надеюсь, – глаза То были похожи на кристаллики льда... или Веру показалось?  
Силвер сложил пальцы «шатром».  
– Словом, Лайс… держите эмоции в узде. Иначе я начну думать, что ваша неприязнь имеет под собой вполне определённую почву. Сходите на шоу, посетите клуб… найдите себе кого-нибудь на одну ночь, в конце концов! Сбросьте пар.  
Вера охватила леденящая ярость. Ему, руби, почти открытым текстом говорят, что…  
– Да не надо так напрягаться! Поверьте, здесь «жучков» нет, всё сказанное останется между нами.  
– Да… благодарю за совет.  
Вер встал.  
– Вот таким, Лайс, вы мне нравитесь гораздо больше. Кстати, кому сейчас подчиняется этот несносный монгрел?  
– Непосредственно мне, как и раньше.  
– Напомните ему при случае, что комм на перепрошивку он так и не сдал. Полагаю, предпочёл распотрошить сам. Ну, неважно…

Воспоминание об этом разговоре вертелось в голове у Лайса Вера весь день.  
То знает…  
Стоп, а что он может знать? Какая ерунда… Он сам назвал монгрела несносным, значит, понимает, что это за фрукт.  
Руби привычно отдавал распоряжения, принимал решения, налагал взыскания, отгородившись глухой стеной от той бури, что бушевала глубоко внутри. Иногда стена давала трещину.  
… да, отчёты… Он скоро должен сдать свой первый после долгого перерыва отчёт…  
… интересно, что могут так долго обсуждать охранники у ангара? Смешные, неуклюжие, по-человечески уродливые тела в сером… а ему эта форма шла... ему вообще идёт любая одежда, даже эти ужасные свитера…  
Не думать об этом проклятом монгреле!

Сегодня Вер задержался на работе дольше обычного.  
Дилеры отмечают возвращение блудного брата. Это он тоже знал. Как знал, что будет сидеть за своим терминалом так долго, как только возможно, потому что работа отвлекает от навязчивых мыслей…

Уже покидая территорию космопорта, руби бросил взгляд в сторону невысокого сооружения, в котором располагался бар.  
Огни там горели вовсю.  
Празднуют. И плевать, что почти каждый из них с готовностью утопил бы конкурента – сейчас они празднуют. А куратор Чёрного рынка возвращается к себе – в просторные гулкие апартаменты, к подобострастным фурнитурам, к надоевшим пэтам… и к неизбежным горячечным снам.  
Может быть, последовать совету То? Гости, пэт-шоу, клуб…  
Вер набрал один из хорошо знакомых адресов. Внезапно ему стало тошно.  
Отмена.  
Тогда, может, просто покататься? Наматывать круги по магистралям Мидаса, по тихим улицам Апатии… Почему бы и нет…

Было уже совсем темно, когда машина остановилась у ничем не примечательного дома на мидасской окраине.  
Лишь несколько раз перечитав адрес, Вер понял, что перед ним – жилище Катце.  
Он не смог вспомнить, когда ввёл этот код.  
А через мгновение уже нажимал на кнопку звонка.

… И уж, разумеется, меньше всего он мог ожидать, что дверь дома, а потом и квартиры распахнётся после первого же звонка, а в небольшом коридорчике окажется полуголый Катце в джинсах с расстёгнутой верхней пуговицей, разгорячённый, с помутившимся взглядом, пахнущий табаком и возбуждением.  
Вер стремительно шагнул к монгрелу, и окружающий мир перестал существовать. 

Катце охнул, когда руби, немногим уступавший в росте и стати Раулю, впечатал его в стену. Уже ничего не соображая, рыжий запустил обе руки в роскошную шевелюру, так похожую цветом на его собственную и резко притянул нежданного гостя к себе. Вер хрипло дышал, почти рычал, срывая с Катце джинсы. Там же, в прихожей, он его и взял – без всяких предварительных ласк, грубо, по-звериному. Но Катце как раз и нужно было такое сумасшедшее, быстрое совокупление. Он тоже рычал, впившись в губы своего непосредственного начальника, одержимый единственным желанием – сбросить, наконец, невыносимое, сводящее с ума напряжение. Руби, сильный, страстный, обезумевший от вожделения, подходил для этого как нельзя лучше.  
Кончил Вер, однако, слишком быстро – Катце разочарованно застонал, вцепившись в его плечи.  
– Что, хочешь ещё? – хрипло пробормотал руби, стиснув ягодицы рыжего. – Я всегда знал, что ты шлюха… Теперь ты будешь только моей шлюхой, понял? Если хочешь получить ещё, скажи – понял.  
Вер не понимал толком, что говорит (да Катце его и не слышал) – в ушах у обоих шумела кровь, перед глазами стоял туман. Они скорее умерли бы, чем разжали руки.  
Рыжий сейчас способен был признаться и в том, что это он – резидент федеральной промышленной разведки на Амои. Вер, похоже, истолковал его кивок в нужную сторону, поэтому просто подхватил под спину и унёс в спальню, дверь которой была распахнута настежь. Там же, на постели, успевшей остыть после ухода Рауля, они и продолжили…

… Постепенно Катце словно бы выплывал из морока. В какой-то момент до него с невероятной отчётливостью дошло, что он лежит на собственной кровати и, раздвинув ноги, принимает в себя самого мерзкого сукина сына, какого только знал в своей богатой событиями жизни. Что Рауль ушёл, а появился ублюдок Вер, который теперь предъявляет на него какие-то права.  
– Отвали от меня! – прорычал он, пытаясь столкнуть с себя руби. – Я сказал, отвали!  
У Вера были совершенно сумасшедшие глаза. Худой монгрел и в лучшей-то форме не справился бы с представителем элиты, а теперь руби просто перехватил его руки в запястьях и закинул ему за голову, вдавив в подушку.  
– Ты ведь кого-то ждал, да, монгрел? Тогда почему бы не меня? Я буду платить тебе не меньше, чем Эм… А ведь я твой начальник… Ты должен мне подчиняться…  
– Пошёл в задницу!  
Руби хрипло засмеялся.  
– А разве я уже не там?  
Они не услышали, как хлопнула входная дверь.  


***

По дороге Рауль быстро просматривал документацию, связанную с текущим экспериментом. Что могло пойти не так? Ведь он с чистой совестью оставил лаборатории на опытных ассистентов, рассчитывая насладиться обществом своего монгрела…  
Мысли опять вернулись к Катце. Появилось иррациональное желание плюнуть на все эксперименты и как можно быстрее помчаться в обратном направлении, но господин Эм справился с ним. Он был блонди…  
Раздался сигнал комма. Рауль нажал кнопку.  
Ассистент-силвер на экране выглядел несколько обескураженным.  
– Господин Эм, я… мы нашли причину… Дело в том, что…  
Следующие несколько минут господин Эм, разворачивая машину и снова задавая автопилоту адрес Катце, выслушивал историю под названием «Как несколько представителей элиты с ай-кью в триста единиц могут проглядеть элементарные вещи». И думал, что он с ними сделает.  
Где-то внутри царапнуло подозрение, что рыжий просто пошлёт его. Если вообще соблаговолит открыть дверь.  
Да уж, действительно, быстрее оказалось съездить, чем рассказать… Главное, вовремя. Неудивительно, если Катце всерьёз решит, что его раз за разом подставляют.

***

Катце знал, что секс может быть чертовски неприятной вещью – мало-мальски симпатичные обитатели Кереса познают это на собственной шкуре, и он тут не был исключением.  
Но никогда в жизни монгрел не чувствовал себя так отвратительно.  
Помрачение схлынуло, и слова Вера он теперь слышал совершенно отчётливо. В спальне руби не стал раздеваться полностью, просто скинул верхний сьют и расстегнул брюки. Ткань нижнего была гладкой и эластичной, но казалась рыжему колючей, как наждак. Вер снова невнятно пробормотал «шлюха» и впился губами в шею Катце. Похоже, все другие слова он просто забыл.  
Монгрел отчаянно замотал головой.  
«Вот чего ему, суке, на самом деле было надо», – успел подумать рыжий, перед тем как поднять глаза и встретить потрясённый взгляд Рауля.  
Дальнейшее произошло очень быстро.  
Блонди стремительно пересёк пространство, отделявшее его от кровати, схватил Вера за волосы и нанёс удар в висок. Катце ощутил, как тяжёлое тело на нём внезапно обмякло… а затем, почти сразу, тяжесть исчезла вообще. Потому что Рауль Эм сгрёб Лайса Вера за одежду и швырнул в стену. Тот сполз на пол, не подавая признаков жизни.  
Катце медленно сел, словно проверяя, слушаются ли его руки и ноги. Посмотрел на бесчувственного руби, перевёл взгляд на бешеное лицо Рауля – и вдруг начал смеяться. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Нет, ну в самом деле, разве это не смешно – быть застигнутым собственным любовником на месте преступления? И ведь не объяснишь же… Да что тут можно объяснить?  
Всё ещё смеясь, рыжий поднялся с кровати, обнаружил, что одежды в спальне нет (лохмотья, оставшиеся от джинсов, видимо, валяются в коридоре), подошёл к стенному шкафу и начал рыться в нём в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего. Он почти хотел, чтобы Рауль, выведенный из себя такой нарочитой медлительностью, вырубил его, как Вера. Тогда, по крайней мере, прекратился бы этот идиотский смех.  
В шкафу – очень кстати – обнаружился банный халат. Хорошая идея.  
– Пропусти.  
Рауль посторонился без единого слова.  
Лучше бы ударил.  
Но прозвучало бесцветное:  
– Катце…  
– А, да… – невпопад отозвался рыжий.  
Он прошёл на кухню, краем глаза заметив, что Рауль идёт следом. Ну что ж, так оно даже и лучше. Упаковка с тремя оставшимися капсулами по-прежнему лежала на краю стола. Катце взял её, выдавил капсулы, ссыпал их себе на ладонь, а потом стряхнул в мойку и пустил мощную струю воды.  
– Катце, как он сюда попал?  
– Непонятно, что ли? – заорал рыжий, внезапно сорвавшись. – Я сам его впустил!  
Повисла звенящая тишина.  
Ну скажи, что мы оба дураки, что произошло дурацкое стечение обстоятельств, и что дурацкой была сама идея использовать эти дурацкие капсулы. Врежь мне, как ему, спусти пар, а потом успокойся – в конце концов, в этом есть и твоя доля вины!  
– Ра…  
Но Рауля уже не было на прежнем месте. Катце вышел в коридор.  
Из спальни доносились звуки какой-то возни. Потом господин Эм появился снова, практически таща на себе кое-как одетого руби. Катце понятия не имел, открыта ли дверь, но Рауль со злостью пнул её ногой, и она распахнулась.  
А ведь ему будет неудобно открывать входную – руки-то заняты.  
Катце снова истерично засмеялся, подошёл к домофону и нажал кнопку. На экране монитора было очень хорошо видно, как господин главный нейрокорректор выволакивает господина куратора Чёрного рынка и заталкивает его в свою машину.  
А потом машина трогается с места.  
Надо бы вымыться, подумал рыжий. Смыть с себя следы чужих прикосновений. Стать чистым. И забыть, что на свете существует Рауль Эм. Как Рауль Эм наверняка уже постарался забыть о существовании монгрела Катце.  


***

Пришлось воспользоваться коммом красноволосого ублюдка, связаться с его фурнитуром, а потом, добравшись до Эоса и не выходя из машины, ждать, пока два щуплых паренька в лиловом и дюжий охранник вытащат немаленького руби наружу. Растрепавшиеся тёмно-рыжие пряди Лайса Вера прикрыли огромную гематому на виске. Впрочем, до его состояния Раулю не было никакого дела.  
А вот до местонахождения Юу То – было.  
И лучше бы силверу сейчас сидеть у себя в офисе.

… Как он посмел…  
Рауль сам не знал, кого имеет в виду. Его переполняло тяжёлое чувство вины. И холодная злость. Не будь этого идиотского афродизиака, Катце не потерял бы над собой контроль настолько, что…  
Вер – прямой кандидат на коррекцию. И он не вправе ожидать от нейрокорректора Эма соблюдения некоторых правил.

… Хочешь проверить, было ли Катце с ним хорошо?..

На лице То при виде гостя выразилось некоторое удивление.  
– Господин Эм? Чему обязан вашим визитом? Надеюсь, я ничем не заслужил свидания с… э-э-э… – вежливым жестом он указал Раулю на кресло, стоявшее напротив рабочего стола. – Вина?  
Рауль покачал головой.  
– Надеюсь никогда не увидеть вас в качестве моего клиента. А вот одного из ваших подчинённых…  
Он неопределённо щёлкнул пальцами.  
То с интересом посмотрел на блонди.  
– Кажется, я понял, о ком идёт речь. Чем же Лайс Вер заслужил такое внимание всемогущего нейрокорректора?  
Всемогущий нейрокорректор позволил себе короткую усмешку.  
– В последнее время господин Вер… мешает эффективно работать моему лучшему поставщику.  
– В самом деле? – удивился То. – И в чём это выражается?  
Перед глазами Рауля с невероятной чёткостью возникла увиденная в квартире Катце сцена. Вновь накатило бешенство, он сам ощутил, как кровь отлила от щёк. И понял, что То это заметил.

… Да как он посмел!..

– Я просмотрел результаты его психологических тестов за последние три месяца, – сообщил нейрокорректор Эм, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Вы помните термин «пограничное психическое состояние»? А ведь господин Вер занимает весьма ответственную должность.  
Юу То позволил себе вздох.  
– Не буду спорить со специалистом. Полагаю, вы понимаете, господин Эм, что заменить сотрудника на такой должности очень непросто. Меня не интересует, каким образом он помешал эффективному… э-э… функционированию вашего поставщика. Я лишь надеюсь, что лёгкой коррекции будет достаточно.  
На этот раз Рауль уследил за выражением своего лица.  
– Вполне, – как можно спокойнее ответил он. – Через несколько дней куратор Чёрного рынка вернётся к работе.

***

– Как пациент? – поинтересовался главный нейрокорректор.  
– В полном порядке, – ответил ассистент. – Необходимые процедуры сделаны. Ведёт себя тихо. Черепно-мозговая травма последствий не возымеет – мы приняли меры. Полагаю, уже послезавтра он будет в порядке.  
– Я тоже так думаю. Ну что ж, я иду в кабинет. Аппаратура готова?  
– Да, господин Эм. Считывание подключить, или вы предпочтёте быстрый режим? Очаги патологической активности не настолько велики, чтобы с ними не справилась автоматическая система.  
– Нет. Я пообещал господину То, что лично займусь его подчинённым.  
Ассистент наклонил голову в знак согласия.

Рауль Эм не лгал.  
В папке «Входящие» Центральной лаборатории нейрокоррекции действительно имелось письмо руководителя Седьмого отдела Департамента внешних сношений силвера Юу То, подкреплённое тремя заявлениями помощников Куратора Чёрного рынка руби Лайса Вера. Из этой документации следовало, что оный Вер последнюю неделю ведёт себя неадекватно, демонстрируя все признаки пограничного психического состояния. Основываясь на заявлениях, руководитель То в своём письме делал заявку на срочную нейрокоррекцию куратора. Ассистент господина Эма, просматривавший почту, оставил пометку «В данном случае можно ограничиться вмешательством первого уровня сложности».  
Господин Эм, самолично отправивший на электронный почтовый ящик Юу То описание клинической картины упомянутого пограничного состояния, прекрасно знал, что самой большой проблемой Лайса Вера является лёгкое сотрясение мозга. Сексуальное влечение к подчинённому отнюдь не заслуживало таких крутых мер, как нейрокоррекция. Но в данной ситуации господин Эм был лицом заинтересованным.  
И облечённым властью.

Он прошёл в кабинет, разделённый перегородкой на две части. В одной находился нейрокоррекционный пульт, в другой – кресло пациента. Нейрокорректор мог видеть всё, происходящее в соседнем помещении, пациент же – только зеркальную стену.  
Лайс Вер уже находился в кресле. Прочные зажимы выше локтей, на запястьях, на бёдрах и щиколотках не давали ему пошевелиться. Голова фиксировалась широким обручем, который одновременно являлся инструментом оперативного вмешательства и считывающим мозговые волны устройством.  
Рауль знал, что несколько участков на голове Вера выбрито – в этих местах к коже крепились электроды. Впрочем, при длине и густоте прочей шевелюры это останется практически незаметным.  
Он ещё раз окинул внимательным взглядом своего несостоявшегося соперника. Тёмно-красная больничная пижама почти сливалась по цвету с тёмно-рыжими волосами.  
Как интересно – у Вера и Катце волосы практически одинакового оттенка.  
– Я готов, – сообщил он ассистенту через гарнитуру комма. – Включайте.

К нейрокоррекции первого уровня прибегали для выравнивания эмоционального фона и, при необходимости, для фрагментарного стирания памяти за короткий период времени. Здесь были задействованы инфразвуковые частоты и препараты, гасившие очаги патологического возбуждения в мозгу, а также убиравшие связанные с раздражителем воспоминания. У Лайса Вера такой очаг был один.  
Сейчас, пока аппаратура сканировала мозг пациента – это занимало порядка десяти-пятнадцати минут – у Рауля имелась уникальная возможность…  
Вообще-то это было неписаным правилом нейрокоррекционной этики – не подсоединяться к корректируемому во время считывания воспоминаний. Даже элита понимала, что есть вещи, которые не позволено знать никому. Исключение составляли преступники или недееспособные из числа граждан. Сам процесс считывания происходил всегда, когда коррекция проводилась не автоматически.  
Рауль бросил взгляд на таймер, быстрым движением достал из гнезда второй обруч и мгновенно закрепил его у себя на голове.  
Ему НУЖНО было знать, что произошло между Вером и Катце. И почему произошло.

***

… Засигналил наручный комм. Юу То нажал кнопку.  
– Всё прошло благополучно, – голос Рауля Эма звучал буднично, но чуткое ухо То уловило в нём нотки усталости. – Завтра – реабилитационные процедуры, а послезавтра руби Вер может приступать к выполнению своих обязанностей.  
– Прекрасно, – То церемонно наклонил голову. – Я благодарен вам, господин Эм, за такую быструю реакцию на моё заявление. Руби Вер – великолепный специалист.  
– Обращайтесь, если возникнет необходимость.  
Экран погас.  
Ну, сукин сын, подумал То, улыбнувшись, теперь за тобой должок.

***

В просторной комнате на одном из верхних этажей громады Эоса Рауль Эм откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.  
Дурак. Дурак.  


***

Катце сходил на кухню за чашкой кофе и уселся перед терминалом. Нужно было отослать кое-какие сообщения и просмотреть новые контракты.  
То сдержал слово – участие рыжего в недавних событиях не афишировалось. Собственно говоря, никто не заметил ничего особенного.  
Какое-то время предметом обсуждения в курилках и кабаке было исчезновение Майка Холта, потом его заслонили рутинные дела.  
Вер тоже пропал. На несколько дней. Потом вернулся – такой же высокомерный ублюдок с ледяным взглядом. Только теперь он смотрел сквозь Катце, словно тот перестал существовать. Собственно говоря, так оно всегда и было, если не считать некоторых обстоятельств.  
Сам монгрел – без пяти минут гражданин – отныне находился в подчинении оникса и все распоряжения получал от него.  
В произошедших событиях чувствовалась рука Рауля, но Катце это уже не касалось – он не щадил ни времени, ни сил, восстанавливая своё положение на Рынке и прежние связи. Кроме того, этот потогонный темп не позволял задумываться о ненужных вещах.

Сначала было неудержимое желание позвонить. Потом – написать. Но все варианты посланий – как длинные, так и лаконичные – Катце забраковал, а позвонить не решился.  
Иногда – очень часто – ему хотелось плюнуть на всё, набрать номер (всего лишь из четырёх цифр – маленькая привилегия элиты) и просто услышать голос, от которого по всему телу пробегут жаркие мурашки.  
И убедиться, что Рауль давно выкинул его из своей жизни.  
Брось, рыжий. Он тогда процедил едва ли пару слов. А потом замолчал. Нафиг ты ему нужен – у него есть самолюбие. А элитники за своё уязвлённое самолюбие кого угодно закопают. Радуйся, что жив остался…  
… хотя на кой такая жизнь…

От попытки сосредоточиться на присланном графике его отвлёк сигнал домофона. Катце недовольно отставил чашку с кофе и пошёл глянуть, кого принесла нелёгкая.  
С экрана монитора на него смотрел Рауль.  
РАУЛЬ?!  
Рыжий резко выдохнул сквозь зубы и задрожавшими ни с того ни с сего пальцами нажал кнопку «Открыть».  
Выпрямился, засунул руки в карманы джинсов, вытащил, скрестил на груди…  
Велел себе не суетиться. И, пока Рауль поднимался по лестнице, успел сломать две сигареты.  
– Здравствуй…  
Прозвучало как-то неловко.  
– Катце…  
– Да?  
– Прости.  
Рыжий снова сунул внезапно вспотевшие руки в карманы и посмотрел в глаза Рауля, встретив ответный прямой взгляд.  
– Почему ты пришёл?  
– Скучал.  
– Врёшь.  
– Вру. Не скучал, а до смерти соскучился.  
– А почему не… не позвонил?  
Плохо, рыжий, лучше тебе молчать – голос срывается.  
– Боялся.  
– Опять врёшь. Это я, монгрел, могу бояться.  
Губы дрожат, и ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
– Значит, я подхватил от монгрела какую-то заразу – потому что тоже боюсь.  
– Чего? – получилось шёпотом.  
– Что монгрел скажет – тебя слишком долго не было, выметайся.  
Катце шагнул к Раулю. Тот протянул руки и обнял его.

Конец


End file.
